Love Revived
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: Sequel to Love Lost. Jenna moves to Japan on the request of Hatori, and to discover her own purpose in their lives. Haru soon befriends her, as well as Momiji, but the Ox may be looking for something more. HaruOC.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: This takes place four years after the events in Love Lost. I think I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out what's going on as the story progresses.

Warning: Uh...nothing, so far.

Disclaimer: I do not Fruits Basket, blah-blah-blah...I do own Jenna, Love Lost, and all plot and OCs, though! And if there is a Yamakio Publishing Agency...well, now I own you! A-HAHAHAHA!

I hope this sequel is going to be popular among my many reviewers who love Fruits Basket. I told you all it would be a while before I made one, but that I would make one! This is going to either be Haru/OC or Momiji/OC, which would be a complete first for me. You'll see what I mean when you read this, don't worry.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Jenna!" Momiji called cheerfully, and she waved back from the front steps of her small two-story house. Having finished college a year ago, the twenty-three year old editor had moved to Japan at the request of the Sohma family – namely, the Zodiac members, in order to meet the rest of the family. She had arrived almost two days ago, and was both surprised and happy to see the Rabbit running toward her. Before the Sohmas had returned to Japan all those years ago, she had learned their secret and promised to keep it.

"Hello, Momiji," she grinned, looking up. He had gone through a growth spurt since she had last seen him four years ago, and she now only reached up to his nose. "I didn't expect anyone for a bit longer."

"We invited you – why would you have to wait longer?" he asked, following her into the house. The first level only had a combined kitchen and dining room and a living room, as well as a small bath, and upstairs had her bedroom, another bath, and a small room she kept as storage. "Did you want any help unpacking?"

"Well, I have a job interview in a few hours, so I was getting ready," she checked her watch, her light-brown hair swept up into a bun. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"I don't see why you just don't go work for the company Shigure wrote for. They'd be more than happy to give you a job," Momiji suggested, settling himself on a chair. She sighed as she lowered herself on the loveseat, and shook her head.

"I already went through this with Hatori – I want to make my own career, not hang off the coattails of the Sohma," she explained, and Momiji nodded solemnly.

"Oh, I see."

"How is everyone?" she asked curiously, folding her legs beneath her. Jenna had only had contact with Hatori for the past years, who occasionally came to visit with Momiji. "I haven't heard from anyone in so long, after all."

"Well, Hiro and Kisa are in college now, and I'm working in Papa's building," Momiji told her with a grin. "Haru is working in a bike shop, and Yuki went overseas to continue his studies. Tohru and Kyo are practically engaged, and Kyo's working with Kazuma at the dojo."

"I can't picture Kyo teaching little children, to be honest," she giggled, and Momiji laughed along with her. Although Hatori and Momiji had been her only contacts with the Sohma, she had heard much about the other members through them – mainly through Momiji, though. "I'm glad everyone's doing all right."

"It was a surprise to us that Hatori asked you to come over," Momiji admitted. "After all, he's not that affectionate. But I think he feels a certain responsibility toward you, since Shigure...well, you know."

"Yeah."

"But I'm glad you came!" he brightened up. "Even though it took you almost a year."

"Well, I had to tie up ends in the U.S., after all," she reminded him. "And finding a house wasn't that easy, even with Hatori's help."

"You learned Japanese pretty well," he noticed, and she nodded proudly.

"Yeah – I worked like heck," she grinned. "But I also came to learn more about Shigure. After all, he broke the curse somehow, and I figure the best way to learn how was to go to the source."

"Where's your interview?" Momiji asked, eyeing her critically when she told him the name of a publishing company. "Hmm…are you wearing that?"

"I told you I was still getting ready!" she informed him, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well, you better leave soon, then," he told her. "At this time of the day, it'll take you at least an hour to get there."

"_What_?" she exclaimed, and jumped up. "Wait here!" she called, running up the stairs. Momiji sat back as he listened to frantic stamps above his head, and shook his head. She reappeared several minutes later, wearing a white blouse with pale blue pinstripes and a dark-gray skirt and heels. "Fine?"

"Yep!" he nodded with a grin, and she sighed.

"I don't know how I'm going to get there," she muttered, "I don't have a car yet – and I don't feel comfortable driving around here yet anyway."

"I can take you," Momiji volunteered. "They're not expecting me back for a while anyway, so I can take you there and back no problem!"

"I wouldn't want to…"

"Come _on_!" he insisted, pushing her out the door impatiently. Even though he was the same age as Jenna, age had apparently not much affected the happy-go-lucky Rabbit. "If I didn't want to take you, I wouldn't!"

"All right," Jenna nodded, happy to have a ride. Locking her front door, she made her way to Momiji's car and climbed into the passenger seat, and took a moment to realize the difference. "This is an American-type car," she realized, "The wheel's on the normal side!"

"Yeah," he nodded, closing the door and starting the car. "Hari has a regular car too, remember?"

"No…" she shook her head, and then braced herself as Momiji zoomed out of the driveway. "Momiji!" she yelped.

"I'll get you there with time to spare!" he cheered, taking off.

* * *

"Did you get it?" he asked impatiently, having waited by the front desk the entire time – earning many stares from passing young women in the process.

"I have no idea," Jenna admitted, as they walked side-by-side out the door. "It doesn't seem too encouraging, but you never know."

"Well, Hari's looking for a part-time secretary," Momiji told her. "If you need something until you get a job, feel free to drop in."

"I already said –"

"Don't think of it like that!" Momiji shook his head, interrupting her. "That's what family does for one another, and you're like family to Hari and I after all. Don't worry about it, Jenna."

"I'll think about it," she said reluctantly, climbing into the car. "So, where now?" she asked, as Momiji stuck the keys into the ignition.

"It's pretty late," he thought, checking his watch. "Want to grab something to eat?"

"If it's a bother, I'll go home and eat," she protested, but he grinned impulsively at her.

"Nah – they can wait a while," he decided, and she sighed with a grin.

* * *

"Good-night, Momiji! Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Jenna called, waving from her door.

"All right! I'll bring some of the others with me!" he waved back, and drove off. Jenna hummed to herself as she strode into her house, and checked her machine for messages – not that she expected any. To her surprise, a message was actually on it, and she pressed the button to listen it as she undid her hair with a sigh.

"_Ms. Stevenson, this is Yamakio Publishing Agency. We realize that this is short notice, but we would be delighted if you could please call back tomorrow and let us know whether you are interested or not. If you are, please make an appointment for Monday."_

"Oh…my…god!" she shrieked happily. "I got it! I just got back, and I got it! Yes!"

Dancing around her house, Jenna skipped upstairs past boxes and changed into her pajamas. The next was Saturday, and she intended to get up as early as she could to call back and to get ready for whoever Momiji brought to help her unpack.

"Wait…I'm thinking of straightening the house for people who are coming over to _unpack_ it!" she realized with a start, and began laughing at herself. Shaking her head, she checked to make sure all windows and doors were locked before returning upstairs, flicking the light off as she crawled into her bed, which was one of the few items she had managed to unpack since she had arrived. Busy with finding a job to support herself, boxes still littered the house, and only a few bare essentials were in use at this point.

* * *

"Ten o'clock? All right, that's fine, thank you," Jenna nodded to herself as she hung the phone up, and glanced at the clock. It barely read nine, and she had already showered and dressed, wearing sneakers, jeans, and a fitted T-shirt. Hardly expecting Momiji to arrive earlier than noon, she headed into the kitchen to make herself something to eat when she heard the doorbell ring, and jumped. "I guess he meant it when he said he'd find people to help," she murmured, catching sight of several shadows in the window. Opening the door, she was immediately grabbed in a bear-hug by the Rabbit which left her gasping for air.

"Glad you're up!" Momiji said cheerfully, releasing her. "Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet – I didn't expect you so early," she stammered, a little dazed. "I was calling back the Yamakio Publishing Agency – I think I got the job."

"That's great! Let's go out for breakfast to celebrate, and then come back and move you in!" Momiji suggested, and she blinked. "Oh, right, I brought some people to help! You remember Hatsuharu, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded, looking past the blond young man to see the Ox behind him. Jenna realized the top of her head barely reached the Ox's chin.

"Yo."

"Everyone else was busy," Momiji interrupted, grabbing her hand. "Come on, we haven't eaten yet. Haru's driving, by the way."

* * *

"Nice to see you again," Jenna managed, looking sideways at the Ox as Momiji grinned from the backseat. She remembered what Haru had done for her in the past, and sighed in her head.

"Yeah," Haru said nonchalantly, wearing black jeans, sneakers, and a white button-down T-shirt that was open to his abs, with several chokers on his neck. "Hatori mentioned you had moved here. Ah, here's the place."

"Looks good," Jenna commented, getting out of the car. Following Haru and Momiji into the restaurant, she looked around curiously as they were led to a table, and found herself next to the Ox. "Anything you recommend, Momiji?" she asked, glancing down at the menu.

"Uhm…"

"Shougayaki," Haru said suddenly, and Momiji rolled his eyes.

"That's all you ever eat," he told his cousin, who shrugged.

"So?"

"I guess I'll try that, then," Jenna decided, closing her menu back up.

* * *

"Where do you want us to start?" Momiji asked energetically, as they arrived back at the house.

"I guess wherever," she thought. "I didn't really think where to have people help, since I didn't know I was getting any until last night. If you could start in the kitchen, Momiji, that'd be great. Haru, you look like you can handle heavier stuff, so if you could deal with the stuff in the living room –"

"The other side of the counter, then?"

"Yes," she nodded, and he blinked. "Nothing really has to go anywhere specific, since I already put some bookcases and furniture out when I got here. I'm going upstairs to unpack up there, so if you guys need anything, just holler."

"Sure thing!" Momiji saluted as she trotted up the stairs, leaving the Sohma cousins to their own devices. As they quietly began to unload the stuff in the boxes, Momiji glanced at the Ox. "How're things going with you and Rin?"

Haru remained silent, but Momiji noticed him squeezing the cardboard a little too much.

"I thought so," he nodded. "How'd you guys get back together, anyway? Oh well. Did she break up with you again?"

"She said she needed time alone," Haru said through his ground teeth, and Momiji blinked owlishly.

"Ow."

"Shut up," Haru muttered, returning to his job. Momiji considered saying else, but thought better of it and resumed his own unpacking of the kitchen stuff.

* * *

"Hungry?" Jenna asked, coming down around lunchtime. "I didn't realize how much had passed. You guys could have yelled at me, you know. The least I can do is feed you. Is everything going okay?"

"Yep!" Momiji nodded cheerfully. "We're good. But I wouldn't pass up something to eat, to be honest," he admitted.

"Got any shougayaki?"

"Sorry, fresh out," Jenna shook her head. "The stove isn't hooked up yet – is ramen good? It's kinda all I have, to be honest."

"We can go out again."

"Like _this_?" she asked in disbelief, gesturing to herself. "I'm hot, sweaty, and dusty. Are you kidding, Momiji, or just trying to insult me?"

"I don't think you look _that_ bad," Haru commented, aimlessly walking around her house. She gave him a strange look before returning to the Sohma who appeared to have all his marbles.

"Ramen's fine," Momiji nodded, looking around. "I think it's…here."

"I'll make it," Jenna protested, grabbing it from him. "After all, you guys took me out to breakfast, so I owe you."

"Actually…speaking of food…"

"What?" she asked suspiciously, hearing the Rabbit's tone. "What's up?"

"Well…next weekend, are you doing anything?" Momiji asked nervously. Before she could open her mouth, he rushed on. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over the house and see the rest of the Zodiac – it's been a while, after all. If you say yes, then the debt's clear."

"Uhm…" Jenna hesitated, but Haru stuck his head into the archway.

"Just do it."

"All right," she agreed, and Momiji grinned.

"Great! I'll let Hari know when we go home, then," he nodded, and peered at the microwave. "Uh…is that done yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Jenna nodded, turning around. "Oh, is it casual, or what?"

"Well, you can get a little dressed up if you want to," Haru shrugged, ambling in. "Whenever we get together lately it seems someone's picking on me about what I'm wearing, so…"

"That's 'cause you come home all dirty from the bike shop, Haru," Momiji reminded him, but glanced back to Jenna. "Yeah, a little dressy won't hurt."

"Sure," she nodded, resuming cooking the food for lunch.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, guys," Jenna sighed, surveying the downstairs. "Everything looks great. It would've taken me weeks to unpack on my own."

"No problem," Momiji shook his head, and Haru grunted. "I'll call you about this weekend to let you know what time, all right?"

"Sure thing," Jenna agreed, seeing them to the door.

"I'll see you this weekend, then! Bye!" Momiji waved, and she waved back.

"Later," Haru shook his hand at her in what she assumed to be a wave before getting into his car and shutting the door firmly.

* * *

The week passed quickly for Jenna, who was becoming accustomed to her new job as a secretary of the publishing firm. She enjoyed her job immensely, and got along with her fellow coworker from the beginning. She actually completely forgot about her weekend plans until Momiji called on Friday night, the sudden phone ring making her jump.

"Hello?"

"It's Momiji!"

"Oh, hey!"

"You didn't forget about this weekend, right?" he asked, and she slapped her forehead.

"I did, actually, but I'm still not doing anything, so it's good," she admitted, and could almost hear him grinning over the phone.

"Great. Is late Sunday afternoon all right for you?"

"Of course. I need to get something, but I can do that tomorrow," she thought out-loud, and Momiji chuckled.

"All right. I'll tell Haru to pick you up about three, okay? See you then!"

"Haru? Momiji – wait!" Jenna sighed in exasperation at the phone before putting it back in its cradle. "Why Haru?" she wondered out loud. For some reason, she got the feeling that the Ox wasn't just being absentminded like he usually was, but that there was something the matter. "And I bet the last thing he wants to do is play chauffeur," she sighed, but shrugged. "Oh well, too late to do anything about it now." Reaching her room, she flicked on her alarm as she got undressed, wondering what she was going to look for the next day.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers and readers!I will be answering questions shortly in this and the next chapter, so don't worry about anything. Just read and enjoy! I'm thinking of doing a Momiji/Haru/Jenna triangle, but a thought occured to me to have Hatori instead of Momiji. Or something like that. Tell me what you think, and who she should end up with! I kinda think Hatori is a little too old, but...whatever. This was originally supposed to be Haru/OC, but let me know who you think is best!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"I hate shopping like this," she muttered, having checked her watch for the third time. Usually Jenna enjoyed clothes shopping, but not when she had a time limit to watch how long she was taking – she hated pressure, and the added pressure of meeting the rest of the Sohmas didn't help any. 

"Do you need any help, ma'm?" a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes asked curiously, wearing an employee's uniform. Jenna, after a split-second's hesitation, nodded gratefully.

"Please."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the woman asked, looking to be about Jenna's age. Her hair obscured her tag, but Jenna didn't pay much attention.

"I'm actually meeting the family of a few friends, and I'm pretty nervous about it," she laughed nervously, her statement obviously true. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I want to make a good impression."

"Hm…casual, or dressy?"

"Well…I think in-between, from what they were saying," Jenna thought, following the woman as she headed through the racks. "I don't want to look too dressed up, but I don't want to look grungy, you know? Ah…I don't know why I'm so nervous – I've met most of the family already, if only briefly."

"I can sympathize," the woman nodded, deftly looking through the clothes. "A friend of the family is coming over for dinner tonight, and I can only imagine how she must feel."

"Tohru?" Jenna blinked in surprise, finally catching a glimpse of the nametag. "Tohru Honda? I'm Jenna Stevenson – I'm the one coming over!"

"You are?" Tohru asked, equally surprised, before breaking out into a beaming smile. "That's wonderful! Well, now I can definitely help you out! I was thinking this would be nice, actually…"

"It's pretty," Jenna agreed, her eyes skimming the dress. "I think I'll try it out."

"Great! Come this way," Tohru led her to the dressing room, and unlocked the door to a changing room. "I'll wait outside."

"All right," Jenna nodded, and entered the room. After a few moments she exited, having quickly changed. The dress fell just to her knees, the skirt cut in a flattering A-line and the neck scooping slightly. The dark green set off her features, and the sleeves folded about her shoulders gracefully. "You don't think this will be too dressy?" she asked worriedly, but Tohru shook her head emphatically.

"No – of course not! And we've got the perfect shoes for it, too," she added, appearing with a shoebox. In it was a pair of black strapless sandals, the heels low but still giving Jenna some height. "I think this is the right thing for you," Tohru continued, smiling. "I can't believe the luck!"

"Yeah, me too," Jenna nodded, going back in to change.

* * *

Still a little uncertain about her purchase, but glad she had met Tohru in the store, Jenna entered her house with the bag on her arm, and automatically checked her messages. 

"_Jenna? It's Haru, of course. I'll pick you up around three, or so Momiji told me. See you then."_

"Around three…ack! It's almost two!" she realized, and immediately went into panic mode. Rushing about the house, she was glad she had already showered, eliminating one thing from her list. Tossing the bag onto her bed she raced around like a madwoman, her makeup going on easily for once and her hair deciding to go along with her ministrations, something she was eternally grateful for. Deciding to let her hair hang loose, she slipped in black earrings to match her shoes, and quickly pulled on her stockings and shoes before slipping into the dress. Taking a long critical look in her mirror, she got her first good look at her reflection, and her jaw dropped.

"I look…good," she realized, sliding her palms down the smooth material. To her astonishment, the dress no longer seemed too formal, but appeared just right for going to the Sohmas, and made a mental note to get Tohru something good in return. Glancing at her clock she realized it was almost three, and skipped unsteadily down the stairs and grabbed her jacket – a heavy black one with round buttons, and completely covered her dress once buttoned, falling past her knees.

"Hello?" Haru called, knocking on the door. "Anyone home, or what?"

"Oh, hey!" she swung the door open and froze for a moment at seeing the young man on her doorstep. The hair and eyes – along with chokers – made it obvious it was Haru, but at first glance it appeared a different person. He wore black slacks, shoes, and a light-gray dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, and grabbed her bag. "I'm all ready."

"Obviously," he pointed out, and turned around without another word. Jenna blinked, and locked her door to quickly follow the Ox to his car. "Nervous?" he asked suddenly, as she closed the door after buckling in.

"Um…"

"Don't be," he assured her, and she eyed him sideways.

"_I guess he really is bi-polar,"_ Jenna thought, with a slight shake of her head. _"First he acts like he's annoyed, and now he's trying to reassure me – I think he is, at least…"

* * *

_

"Hatori's been looking forward to seeing you again, actually," Haru continued, staring straight ahead at the road. "He's sorry he hasn't been able to see you since you moved here, but he's been busy with the Sohmas – he's our only doctor for most of us, after all. Tohru mentioned she met you in the department store this morning – and that she helped you pick something out. I guess Momiji's message made you nervous."

"Uh…not really," she stammered, and then wished she could slap herself. _"What is it about this guy that makes me act like an idiot?"_ she wondered, becoming annoyed at herself instead of nervous.

"Akito won't be there," Haru told her, a statement that surprised her in its casualness. "He's gotten sicker over the years, and Hatori doesn't expect him to live much longer."

"Don't you…care?" she asked hesitantly, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Not really, I think."

"Oh."

Jenna fell quiet, and they continued the ride in a tense silence. Haru appeared to grow more and more relaxed the closer they got to the main house, while Jenna's nerves were practically begging her to run for it and escape the meeting.

* * *

"_Shut up!"_

"We're here," Haru said, interrupting her mental shouting match.

"We are?" she looked around in surprise as he parked the car, and started to get out of the car. Out of the blue, the Ox slid over the hood of the car and opened the door before she could manage to, and held it open for her. "Thanks…" she murmured, gazing in awe at the surroundings. Haru took her elbow suddenly, causing her to jump, and he suddenly grinned.

"Calm down," he ordered, leading her through the houses. "We're not going to eat you, after all. Take a chill pill – you're making me nervous, and it's my damn family!"

"All right," she nodded, taking deep breaths to steady her nerves.

"Jenna!" Momiji yelled, rushing up. "I'm glad you came!"

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Hatsuharu might've scared you off," he said, winking at the Ox who grunted and stalked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Haru was very nice, actually," she protested, but Momiji grinned at her and took her arm.

"Come on, everyone's waiting!" he told her, and her heart sank.

"_Everyone?"

* * *

_

"It's nice to see you again, Jenna," Hatori said calmly, and suddenly embraced her loosely, a hug which she gratefully returned. Stepping back, the doctor examined her with a critical eye and nodded. "You look like you're doing well – you appear the picture of health, except for your nerves. Relax."

"That's what I kept saying," Haru supplied, strolling into the room. Hatori sighed with a shake of his head, and offered a small smile to Jenna.

"You've already seen most of them, and vice versa – and we're not a horrible family in guest aspects, after all."

"I know," she nodded, flexing her fingers. "And I've already met Tohru today as well."

"Good," he nodded, and led her down the hall. "Ritsu and Ayame haven't arrived yet, and Kisa is with Tohru in the kitchen still cooking. This is Jenna Stevenson," he announced, before she could realize she was in the room with the other Sohmas. "I believe you've met Kyo before, and this is Yuki, Hiro, Izumi –"

"Rin," the young woman interrupted sharply, but Hatori took it in stride.

"Rin, and Kagura. The Cat, Rat, Ram, Horse, and Boar, respectively."

"And this is Kisa, the Tiger," Tohru introduced them, entering with a shy young woman following behind her.

"Master Ritsu and Master Ayame have arrived," a woman announced, before stepping back to allow the flamboyant Snake and cautious Monkey into the room.

"Is this the Jenna I met those years ago?" Ayame exclaimed, and Yuki's face took on a suffering expression. "My, my, how've we grown! Next thing I know, you'll be taking one of our Sohma boys away with you!"

"Ayame!" Hatori interrupted, a bit too sharply. Ayame fell silent, and Ritsu and Jenna both awkwardly bowed to each other.

"Pleased to meet you, Ritsu," Jenna said with a smile, which he returned nervously.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, and seemed pleased with his response.

"The Rooster isn't much for social parties," Hatori said softly in her ear, seeing her counting the Sohmas. She nodded understandingly, and found herself seated between Haru and Rin – of all the places to be, none of the Sohmas envied her position. The Ox and Horse had broken up years ago, but their on-again, off-again fighting drove the entire branch insane, with Rin becoming more and more cooler with each encounter. And the way she was eyeing the new young woman, they wouldn't be surprised if she transformed just to kick her – something which didn't escape the seemingly air-headed Ayame, who found an excuse to switch places with her, talking happily all the while.

"Ayame and Shigure were such good friends, so Ayame feels he has a certain obligation to Jenna as well," Kyo whispered to Tohru as she began to serve the meal.

"Oh."

* * *

"That was delicious, Tohru," Jenna sighed, leaning back slightly once the meal was done. She had managed to deal with the self-aggrandizing Ayame rather well, while the sullen Ox on her other side did nothing but remain silent and eat. "You have to teach me, because I can never survive on my own crap now." 

"Of course!" Tohru nodded with a bright smile, and Kisa giggled. The nineteen year-old Tiger had warmed up as the night went on, and Hiro's sharp tongue seemed a little less biting – except where his just-out-of-collage-age cousins were concerned. "Evenings are usually all right, if that's fine."

"I'll have to call you and set something up," Jenna agreed, and glanced at Rin. "Would you like to come, Rin?"

"I don't need to learn how to cook from _her_," the Horse sneered, before standing up and stalking out of the room. Jenna blinked in surprise as Hatori stepped in smoothly.

"Rin's not very social either, to be honest," he began, but Kyo snorted.

"Oh please. She's being a bitch again, that's all."

"Shut up," Haru muttered, and Kyo ignored him.

"I think I should be going, actually," Jenna stood up hastily, and Momiji beat her to the door.

"I can drive you home," he volunteered, and she shook her head in protest.

"I don't want to be a bother –"

"I'll do it, then," Haru interrupted, to everyone's surprise, and strode out the door. Once in the hallway, he turned to gaze calmly at Jenna. "Well? Are you coming?" he demanded, before continuing to walk down the hall.

"Uh...I guess. Thank you all so much – especially Tohru for this food!" Jenna added, carrying several containers Tohru had prepared beforehand. "I'll see you all soon."

"Good night," Hatori soberly waved, and Ayame blew extravagant kisses with a grin on his face as the others laughed at her confused expression before chasing after the Ox.

"He's Black," Momiji observed, but Hatori merely sipped his tea calmly.

"Why'd you let her go?" Yuki asked calmly, and the others waited for an answer. To their disappointment Hatori ignored their curiosity and left the room quickly before Ayame could pounce on him eagerly, leaving them all guessing at his motives.

"He better not be turning into Shigure, scheming shit left and right," Kyo grunted, and Tohru sighed.

* * *

"Haru…if I did anything back there, with Rin I mean, I didn't mean to," she ventured, but the Ox continued to stare straight ahead while walking through the property. "Haru – the car was back there," she pointed out, and he turned around to grin suspiciously at her. 

"We're not taking the car."

"Well, what are we taking, then?" she asked, skipping to keep up with his long strides. "Hatsuharu, if you're playing games with me, I'll go back and ask Hatori for a ride."

"You'll get lost before you do," he interrupted, and she fell silent, realizing he was right. She continued to follow for several more minutes before he stopped, grinning in satisfaction.

"A motorcycle?" she realized, and glared at him. "In this dress? Haru, are you insane? I can't ride a motorcycle like this!"

"Scared?" he asked tauntingly. Putting on his own helmet and straddling the seat, he dangled the spare helmet from a finger, his hands now bearing fingerless leather gloves. "Well?" Standing for a moment, she fumed silently before snatching the helmet and pulled it onto her head.

"No," she retorted, managing to settle herself side-saddle behind him and tightening her arms around his chest. "If this dress gets ruined, I'll kill you."

"You're welcome to," he replied, before shooting off without any warning.

* * *

"This isn't the way to my house!" she informed him loudly, forced to hold him tightly as the Ox sped through traffic like an idiot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded when he ignored her, and his unseen face turned to her slightly. 

"I'm taking you on a tour of the city," he told her, before his attention returned to the road.

"W-what?" she spluttered. "Haru, I have work tomorrow! I need to go home!"

"What, are you scared of the motorcycle?" he asked quietly. "Or of me?" he added, and she resisted the urge to punch him, knowing she'd lose her balance and most likely die.

"Bastard," she said sourly, realizing there was no way to argue with the stubborn Ox. "You really are bull-headed," she said, and was unable to see his smirk.

"_I guess Momiji or Hatori didn't tell her about Black and White,"_ he thought to himself. His two sides had grown together a little over the years, giving him more control of Black Haru, but the Ox occasionally let loose for the hell of it. When Black, White was unable to control Haru's actions, but Haru was well-aware of what he was doing lately, not like when he was in high school and often unable to remember certain incidents.

* * *

"I've come to a conclusion," Jenna revealed, once Haru had finally stopped the machine in a deserted park miles from her house. 

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're a sadistic bastard," she told him, before turning around and heading for the street. "I'm going to call Hatori right now for a ride, since it's his fault for letting me go with you."

"Hey, wait a sec!" Haru called, and grabbed her arm. Whirling her back to face him, he gazed down at her face, and his look sent shivers up her spine. "I'll take you home," he said reluctantly, but when he didn't move she tapped her foot impatiently, glaring up at him.

"Well?"

"I didn't say when, Jenna," he grinned down at her. She opened her mouth to argue with him, and he took the opportunity to abruptly lower his head and press his lips against hers. She gasped, but his kiss was a forceful one, giving her no wiggle room as he pulled her flush against him. After a surprised moment of shock, she came back to her senses and kneed him, and quickly backed up when he pushed her away roughly. "_Shit_! Damn, woman, that hurts!"

"_I can't believe I enjoyed that!"_ she thought ruefully, a bit disgusted with herself, before glaring at the recovering Ox. "It was supposed to hurt, jerk-off," she said coldly. "I'm going to call a cab – if you touch me again I'll put you so far into the ground they'll be digging you out in Kansas."

"_Goddamnit…"_ Haru groaned in his head, as White began to resurface after the nasty shock he had received. "I'm dead if Hatori finds out..." 

* * *

There - White and Black were brought into the conflict! I thought it would be fun to write them, ya know? I hope this was a good chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I'm on a roll, now that my profile is behaving again! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've got several other stuff on the way as well. I hope this doesn't dissapoint!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. Sorry about any mistakes there may be - I use spellcheck and reread it many times, but I may have missed something.

* * *

"Can I use your phone?" Jenna asked, entering a convenience store not far from the park. Her feet were killing her, her hair was a little worse-for-wear – she was grateful she had just let it hang loose – and she was extremely pissed. The last thing she wanted was the leer the man behind the counter gave her, and she suddenly realized what time it was. _"One in the morning?"_ she blinked, and her eyes narrowed. _"I'll kill that bastard, I swear…"_ Turning to the cashier she gave him a firm look. "Can I use it, or not?"

"Sure, go ahead," he nodded, gesturing to the pay phone in the back of store. Nodding a thank-you she stalked over to the phone, glad she always kept change in her purse no matter where she was going. Digging through her wallet she finally found what she needed, and began to put the change in when several men wearing ski masks burst in. Turning around, she suppressed an irritated sigh – growing up in New York had made her use to the worse side of life, but she didn't want to deal with it in a completely different country.

"_This night just keeps sucking harder and harder,"_ she thought, glaring at the man who strode to her.

"Money. Now – empty it," he ordered, pointing to her bag. The cashier had been knocked out, and the two other robbers were digging through the register hurriedly.

"Whatever," she shrugged, and emptied the money into the bag he held out. "Kind of tacky, using a shopping bag, though," she commented, in no mood to be meek, earning a backhand from the man.

"Little bitch," he growled, taking a step forward. The slap had caught the attention of his companions, who looked up with interest.

"Gonna teach her a lesson?" one of them called out, and she sneered at the men.

"Go ahead – try it," she taunted, and instantly regretted it when she remembered she was a dress and heels, not her usual ass-kicking clothes of choice. _"Me and my big mouth,"_ she moaned, and cried out when the man grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the freezer door.

"I think I will," he grinned, but howled in pain when she put her heel into his leg. Dropped to the floor, she scrambled to her feet before the man who had suggested teaching her a lesson pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists and straddling her abdomen.

"You know, this hasn't been my night," she told them calmly, still hoping the cashier would return to reality and call the police. "I think I might move out of the country when this is over with."

"Good idea, bitch," the man agreed. Just as his hand was about to tear her dress down, he suddenly went flying off her and crashed into the freezer, frozen food spilling out around him. Scooting back, Jenna watched in amazement as Hatsuharu, his face completely changed than when she had last seen him, tore into the first man to touch her, and destroyed several racks of snacks in the process.

"Hold up, asshole," he growled, as the third one tried to escape with the money. Haru tackled him with a flying kick, breaking a few of the man's ribs as he was sent through the glass doors onto the pavement, bleeding from several cuts. "Bastards…" he muttered, and turned to Jenna, who realized she was actually scared of this Sohma.

"Um…I'm fine, really!" she said quickly, pulling herself to her feet. She winced slightly, however, and he caught the pause. Striding over to her, his face a little softer, he inspected her arm, seeing her grimace as he moved it gently.

"It's sprained badly, if not broken," he commented, and peered down at her face. "Is anything else hurt?"

"No…" she shook her head, still wary of the volatile young man. Suddenly, several police officers arrived, and Haru turned his head in surprise, his face abruptly changing once more.

"Oh, I see they finally got here," he said absently. "I guess we'll have to fill out a report, and then I can take you home – oh, wait, I should take you to Hatori first."

"W-why?" she stammered, as the police came into the destroyed store.

"Well, he _is_ a doctor," he reminded her, and turned to the officer who approached them.

* * *

"What a night…" she groaned the next day, resisting the urge to fall asleep in her comfortable chair at her desk. Blinking her eyes open she sighed heavily, and took a large drink of black coffee to perk herself up. It was almost her lunch hour, and Hatori had ordered her to meet him for lunch so he could further examine her arm. "He must think I'm an idiot," she muttered, recalling his expression when Haru, fluctuating between Black and White, arrived at the house at two in the morning with Jenna yawning behind him, her arm in a sling provided by the police. Deciding to save his questions for later he had let them in silently, and informed her that her wrist was badly sprained, but not broken. Realizing she had fallen asleep in the chair, the Dragon had shaken his head and tucked her into bed in a spare room, taking her to work later that morning.

"Miss Stevenson, there's a call on line two for you," the other secretary called, and she nodded before picking up the receiver.

"Jenna Stevenson speaking…Hatori? Yes, I already said I'd meet you…where again? All right, I'll get directions before I leave, don't worry. Bye."

"Date?" the other woman, Natsuki, asked teasingly. Jenna grinned back and shook her head.

"No – an old friend, that's all," she said, grabbing her bag and heading over to Natsuki's desk. "Hey, can you give me directions to this place?..."

* * *

"Hmm…" Hatori murmured, checking his watch. "She's late," he thought out-loud, and sighed heavily. Having gotten the entire story – or at least, Haru's side – before he had left, the doctor was grateful that nothing more serious than a sprained wrist had occurred, and feeling guilty he had let her go with Haru while he was Black.

"Hatori!" she called, making her way to the table he sat at outside a café. "Natsuki gave me directions. Sorry I'm late."

"I already ordered for you," he informed her calmly, and she blinked. "I hope it's not a problem."

"Uh, no – you know more about the food than I do anyway, obviously," Jenna laughed, placing her menu back down in front of her. "So, why'd you want to see me? It can't be just because of this wrist – you wouldn't have called to double-check if that was the case."

"Good point," he agreed, but didn't say anything further. Sighing but knowing it was useless to try to push the Dragon, she leaned back in her chair and watched as their meal was brought over.

"Looks good. Thanks, Hatori," she commented, and began to eat easily, despite the chopsticks she was still learning. Hatori let the silence drag out over the meal, and only said something once they were both done eating.

"I was afraid you might not come," he said finally, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"Well, after the way Hatsuharu acted – I shouldn't have let you go off when he was Black," Hatori sighed, and she waited for him to continue. "I wanted to see how he would act around you while he was Black, and it seemed the perfect opportunity. I do find it interesting that he not only followed you without trying to beat you up – even though Black Haru usually doesn't harm women – he also protected you, and then turned White again, from what he told me."

"I can't hold what Hatsuharu did against the rest of the Sohma, can I?" she asked calmly, taking a sip of the tea. "That doesn't make sense, Hatori. Besides, he stopped those guys, so he didn't act like a complete asshole, I suppose."

"Yeah," he nodded, drinking his own tea. After a slight pause he looked over his cup at her intently. "I think you'll do us good – the Sohma, I mean. Like Tohru has."

"I doubt that," she shook her head in embarrassment, unsure of what to say of that unexpected comment. "Tohru's special, after all. I'm just a girl that's lucky enough to be trusted with your secret, but I don't think I'll do anything. Besides, isn't the curse already broken?"

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked sharply, placing his cup down abruptly. She blinked in confusion at his reaction, but continued.

"Well…Haru hugged me last night, and he didn't transform," she stammered. "I just assumed…the curse was gone…I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right," he shook his head, and rested his face in his palm. "You haven't done anything. Just…the curse isn't broken. Momiji hugged Tohru a few days ago by mistake – he doesn't do it on purpose anymore, since he's grown up so much – and he still transformed."

"But…I don't get it," she whispered, their voices becoming more and more low as they talked. "How can that be? Could it have something to do with my own curse?"

"Probably," Hatori agreed, and suddenly stood up. "I'll walk you back – I have time. Maybe we can both do a little research, and see what we come up with. Not a word to anyone else, though."

"Sure," she nodded, and surprised him when she looped her arm through his elbow. "You're not such a bad guy, Hatori," she informed him with a smile, which he returned a bit hesitantly. Mayu had fallen in love several years back, leaving Hatori once more alone.

* * *

"Haru?" Jenna realized, surprised at finding the Ox at her doorstep as she arrived at her house after work. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said uneasily, shifting from foot to foot. "And to apologize."

"It's all right," she nodded, unlocking her door. "Although, you weren't the best date I've ever had, just so you know. Want to come in?"

"Yeah, I think I have time," he agreed, following her into the house as she headed into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she called, and he looked up, having zoned out as usual.

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine," Haru shook his head, and heard a thud.

"I'm fine!" she informed him cheerfully. "I'm just making myself some coffee, that's all. I dropped the can again…"

"So, how's work going?" Haru asked, leaning against the archway. She glanced over her shoulder at him briefly before returning to her coffee-maker with a shrug.

"It's fine. My coworker, Natsuki, is really nice to me. They're giving me some easy stuff until I get used to everything, but I still get to work my brain," she grinned. "Which is good, or else I'll get lazy."

"I can't imagine you just sitting around doing nothing," he commented, and she looked at him surprise with a grin.

"Really? You should stop by on a weekend, then," she told him absently. "But not before noon, because I sleep until then if I can. And then all I do is lay around, watch television, and eat junk food. Unless I go out or have company, I make it a rule not to eat anything healthy on the weekend. And even then, if I have company I mean, I still might not." She shot a smug look his way while she stared at her coffee-maker.

"You still have a great figure, even if that's what you do," Haru said, and she looked at him in surprise before realizing that he was White and just being absent-minded like he usually was around her. "Smells good – maybe I will have some," he thought, smelling the air. "If there's enough."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," she nodded, reaching for the mugs. "I made enough, don't worry. Black or what?"

"Black's fine," he told her, taking the mug she offered him. He stepped back as she strode past him, heading toward the couch.

"I hope you don't mind, but my feet are killing me," Jenna said apologetically, relaxing in the cushions with a sigh.

"Of course not," he shook his head, and took a seat on a chair. They sipped at the hot drink for a few moments before she looked at him in slight embarrassment, and he blinked blankly. "What?"

"Well…I was just hoping we'd get to be friends, like I am with Momiji and Hatori," she finished lamely, and laughed weakly. "I think I sound like an idiot."

"You don't," he shook his head. "I was actually thinking the same thing. After all, I'm stuck with you, right?"

"You make it sound like a punishment," she replied dryly, and blinked as he stood up. "You have to go?"

"Yeah – work calls," he nodded, and looked around thoughtfully. "This was a pretty nice break between the action, to be honest," he told her, heading for the door as he put his jacket on.

"Feel free to drop by anytime!" she smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Sure."

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Jenna slowly grew accustomed to finding the lost-looking Ox at her door after work, which slowly became a constant occurrence after the first week. He never stayed for a long time, but they enjoyed the peaceful time while they could. One afternoon, as they blew on the tea she had decided to try, the doorbell rang and she got to her feet.

"I have no clue who it – Momiji?" she blinked in surprise, opening the door to find the Rabbit in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Haru? So this is where you've been hiding out!" Momiji grinned at them teasingly, spotting his cousin behind her. He suddenly gazed at Haru suspiciously, appearing almost serious. "Are you trying to steal Jenna away from me?"

"Wha-huh?" Jenna blinked, turning red from embarrassment as Haru whirled around, trying to control his Black side.

"I'm just joking!" Momiji said, once more light-hearted, and smiled down at the young woman. "I just came over to see if you wanted to go somewhere for dinner."

"That sounds like fun," she agreed, and glanced back at the Ox. "Haru, you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, if it's not a problem," he said casually, and Momiji gazed at him.

"I thought you had plans," he reminded the Ox, who shrugged in annoyance.

"She'll blow me off as usual, so what's the point of showing up?" he asked, his eyes shifting colors dangerously. "Or she'll show up with another damn bastard again…"

"Haru!" Jenna snapped, realizing he was going Black. "If you're going to be Black, get out of my house before you trash it!"

"Sorry," he apologized, shifting back to his laid-back White self. "Do we need to get dressed up, 'cause I'm not changing," Haru commented, looking expectantly at his cousin.

"Nope," Momiji shook his head, and Jenna noticed he was wearing slacks, shoes, and a fitted turtleneck with a jacket. "It's just for fun, after all."

"Let me change real quick, then," she said, and closed the door behind the Rabbit when she finally pulled him inside out of the cold. "Do you think it's going to snow tonight?" she wondered, heading down the hallway.

"It's not supposed to," Momiji informed her, and lowered his voice as she closed the door. "So, what're you doing here, Haru?" he asked quietly, and the Ox regarded him calmly.

"I came to apologize," he said calmly. "I don't see why you're so concerned, Rabbit."

"Hari told me what happened," he told his cousin. "I didn't want you going Black and doing something you'd regret."

"Whatever," Haru shrugged in annoyance, and glanced away from Momiji as Jenna strode from her room, wearing heeled boots, dark boot-cut jeans, and a snug sweater-top, carrying a heavy winter jacket over her shoulder.

"I can't believe how cold it is already," she commented, grabbing her purse and keys. "It's not even December."

"Wait until it's summer – then you'll appreciate the cold," Haru said calmly, following the pair to Momiji's car.

* * *

"This is really good, but I probably don't want to know what's in it," Jenna added, as they sat in the restaurant and enjoyed their meal almost an hour later. They were in a booth, and she had found herself across from Momiji, with Hatsuharu next to her leaning against the wall. Looking around at the other customers curiously, she noticed a slender woman with long black hair and angry-looking eyes sitting at a table nearby, and gulped when she was shot a glare.

"Who're you looking at?" Momiji asked, and glanced in the direction Jenna was looking at. His eyes widened, and he quickly looked away. "Haru…"

"Oh shit," the Ox said calmly, seeing the woman.

"Isn't that Rin?" Jenna realized, recognizing the woman. "She looks pretty pissed off – I wonder if it's the guy she's with?"

"Nothing quite so easy," Haru muttered, slouching next to Jenna and sinking further into the bench.

"It's too late, Haru," Momiji commented, calmly proceeding to eat his food. Jenna was left confused at their actions, but shrugged it off in favor of finishing her meal in peace. They were lucky to get any quiet time in before the young woman stood up and stalked over to the table. Jenna gulped again as the Horse stood over her, glaring at them angrily.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" she demanded, and he looked at her calmly.

"I'm out with Momiji, of course."

"And who's _this_?" Rin pressed, pointing at Jenna. Momiji frowned, and Haru somehow managed to stand up in the booth.

"A friend," he said evenly, but his eyes began to flash. "Just like yours over there. Another friend."

"So this is the woman you've been hanging around the past weeks?" Rin realized, and shot Jenna a dark look. "I see."

"I'd rather not cause a scene here, Rin," Haru informed the other Sohma calmly, but Jenna looked at him surprise when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. The Ox stared down Rin over her head, making her increasingly uncomfortable, before Momiji suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Oh, I've got to get home!" he exclaimed, and pulled Jenna to her feet past Rin. "I have to drive them home. See you later, Rin!" he waved, having already paid the bill, and rushed out the door. Jenna stumbled after him, having been taken by surprise, and panted for breath when he finally stopped by the car.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Rin broke up with Haru when we were fifteen, a long time ago," Momiji explained, keeping an eye out for Haru. "He hasn't really gotten over her, and she keeps playing with him on and off. It's driving the rest of us crazy, and he keeps losing his temper. She invites him out somewhere, and either takes off or brings another guy, leaving poor Haru alone."

"So that's what he meant?" Jenna asked, remembering what Haru had said before they left the house.

"Yeah," Momiji nodded, and looked up as Haru stalked toward them.

"Let's go," he grunted, sliding into the backseat. Momiji breathed a sigh of relief, realizing his cousin wasn't Black, and helped Jenna into the passenger seat before getting in and starting the car.

* * *

Ah...now Rin is getting involved! This will be, unless something drastic happens that I don't forsee, a Haru/OC fic, so rejoice and make merry! But first review...


	4. Chapter 4

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Most of you seemed to enjoy the scene with Rin and the hint of conflicr, so I hope you'll all like this as well. I take it a step further, but I can see Rin doing this, ya know? Anyway, hope ya like!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Ah…Sunday," Jenna sighed in relief, the events from two nights ago fading into the back of her mind. Walking around in her socks, her boot-cut jeans pooled slightly around her toes, and her dark-brown belt hung around her hips below her snug bright-pink T-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt. Clipping her hair up as she headed toward the kitchen for a snack, she paused when she heard the doorbell ring, and heaved a sigh. "I thought I'd be able to get some alone time in before work," she said to herself, opening the door.

"You're the woman who was with Hatsuharu at the restaurant," Rin said curtly, before Jenna could even open her mouth.

"Yes…"

"Good. I wanted to talk to you. Come with me," the other young woman ordered. Grabbing Jenna's hand she dragged her out the door to a car parked outside.

"Hey! Let go!" Jenna cried, trying to pull free. Rin's hand only tightened around her wrist, threatening to break it. _"She must've taken martial arts or something,"_ Jenna thought, wincing at the pain. _"She's incredibly strong…could it be because she's part of the Zodiac? But what does she want with me?"_

"Just shut up and sit still," Rin told her, and Jenna decided to listen for the time being.

* * *

"I thought you broke up with Hatsuharu!" Jenna protested, having been pushed onto the ground in a forested area outside the city. "What do you care if I talk to him or not?"

"Haru's _mine_ – he's the Sohmas'," Rin hissed, her eyes angrily flashing at what she perceived to be an intruder. "You stay away from him."

"Only if Haru tells me to," Jenna said boldly. "I have just a right as anyone to associate with them. Unless he tells me to, I won't ignore him."

"Bitch," Rin's eyes narrowed, and Jenna scooted backward until her back hit a tree as the woman advanced. Jenna's eyes widened in surprise as a cloud enveloped the enraged woman in front of her, and noticed her clothes crumpling to the floor.

"Ri-Rin…?" Jenna managed, as a huge horse stamped its hoof on the ground and whinnied loudly. _"I'm going to die…I'm going to be killed by a horse-woman?"_ The horse – Rin – lowered its head and pawed the ground anxiously. "Rin…please…stop…" the terrified young woman pleaded, not really ready to die at the age of twenty-three.

"Shut up and die with dignity," the horse ordered, stopping its aggressive motions briefly. "No one interferes with me and Haru – much less a little tramp like you!" Finished with her speech, Rin lowered her head. Jenna could only hear the pounding of the hooves against the ground as the horse charged – and suddenly someone tossed her aside as easily as if she was a loaf of bread. Hitting the ground heavily, landing on her stomach, Jenna felt someone's hand on the small of her back, and the weight increased briefly as the person stood up.

"Who're you calling a tramp?" a voice demanded calmly, and Jenna's head shot up in surprise to see Hatsuharu standing over her, his eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Haru!" Rin, transforming back into her human form, stared at him in surprise, heedless of her naked form. "Haru, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from killing someone, apparently," he stated, apparently ignoring Jenna completely. "Rin…you told me you hated me that day, and every other day since then. So why?"

"_Why_?" Rin repeated, her tone dripping sarcasm. Jenna sat on her knees as the other woman continued. "She's an intruder, Haru! Look at what she did to Shigure – and now she's latched herself onto you! She doesn't belong with us."

"Like Tohru didn't?" Haru asked quietly, and Rin paused for a second before taking a step forward.

"Haru – just let me take care of her!" she said, her tone almost pleading. "Do just one more thing for me!"

"No."

"Bastard…" Rin hissed, and her gaze switched abruptly to Jenna, who shifted nervously. Her ankle had been twisted when Haru had picked her up and thrown her, and she stiffened defensively. "You little bitch…I'll teach you!"

"Rin!" Haru cried, as the woman lunged at Jenna.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in seconds – or it may have been the other way, when Jenna looked back on. Rin almost had her hands around Jenna's neck when something in Haru seemed to change, and he grabbed Rin's arm roughly. Clutching it, he held for a moment before literally throwing her away onto her back. Rin transformed again and began to rush forward. Without a word Haru whirled around and scooped Jenna up, flinging her over his shoulders as he took off. As they ran down the street, a white cloud enveloped them briefly before she realized she was riding on the back of a cow, being chased by a horse.

"This isn't happening…" she managed, clutching a horn to keep on his back.

"Not so hard, damn it!" Haru ordered, and she blinked. "Shut up and don't do anything," he continued, before making a sharp turn. She blinked at his tone, and realized he had gone Black.

"Haru! Jenna!" Hatori yelled, half-standing in a nearby car. Another 'poof' echoed in her ears before Jenna found herself being – once again – thrown, this time into the backseat before joined by a very-naked Haru. "Good," the Dragon said shortly, and sped off, leaving the snorting Horse in the dust.

* * *

"Um…was it necessary to keep throwing me around like a rock, or did you just enjoy it?" Jenna asked hesitantly, at Shigure's old house where Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo now lived.

"Actually, you were lighter than a rock – and really easy to throw," Haru shrugged, shrugging into a shirt. "Sorry about the ankle."

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she lied, and winced when Hatori finished wrapping the bandage around it.

"Just soak it in some ice and that should keep it from swelling," Hatori said curtly, handing her a bowl full of ice cubes. She blinked, and obediently stuck her bare foot in the ice, goosebumps going up her leg.

"Momiji saw Rin leaving the main house and thought she'd be up to no good," Haru continued calmly, now more White than Black. "So he called me up before letting Hatori know. And when I got there, I saw her getting ready to stamp you into the ground."

"Rin isn't usually that violent," Hatori told her. "But I think Akito's gotten to her – perhaps she was acting on his orders."

"Mmm…maybe," Haru allowed, and Jenna's gaze switched between the two men in confusion. "Akito is the head of the Sohma," Haru reminded her. "He's sick and dying, but still holds sway over most of the house."

"Most?" she repeated.

"Most of the Zodiac have freed ourselves from his rule, even if the curse is still active," Hatori informed her. "However, Kureno – the Rooster – is still under his thumb, and Rin isn't much better. She used to be extremely rebellious, so perhaps Akito has found a way to manipulate her."

"What a shock," Haru snorted, flopping into a chair with his arms draped in-between his legs and hanging off the edge of the cushion. "It was nice of them to let us come here," the Ox added, looking around. "We couldn't exactly go to the main house."

"No," Hatori agreed, and glanced at Jenna. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes – just a few scrapes and bruises, but that's all," she nodded. "Mostly when Haru threw me," she added, and he only shrugged again.

"Hey."

"You probably shouldn't go back home just yet," Hatori told her, as she tried to stand up.

"But I have work," she objected. "It's not like Rin is an assassin and I need bodyguards – right?" she asked hesitantly, seeing their faces. Haru sighed loudly and rose to his feet, crossing his arms.

"I'll take her home and stay there," he announced. "It's not far from my job either. It'll be fine, Hatori. Akito isn't an idiot to send Rin out again so soon, if that's what he did."

"Hey! Wait a sec – don't I get a say in this?" she demanded, but the two men's silence was obviously a no. "Fine, then do what you want," she muttered, crossing her arms stubbornly and shaking her head in frustration.

* * *

"I don't know what you're so pissed about," Haru commented, helping her into the house and shutting the door behind them.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't _want_ you spending the night here?" she asked testily, and he smirked at her.

"What? Scared I might do something?" he asked. She gaped in surprise at him and turned pink, and then whirled around at his next words. "Or scared you might like it if I do?"

"I should've asked Momiji," Jenna grumbled, hobbling to her couch and flopping down onto it. "You're going to drive me crazy – especially if you keep going Black. Calm down already!"

"I am!" he snapped, and they remained glaring at each other for a few minutes before she began to giggle, and soon exploded into full-blown laughter. "What's so funny?" he demanded, completely perplexed at her behavior.

"I just realized how ridiculous we're acting," she giggled, wiping her eyes dry as she calmed down. "I'm sorry – I wasn't laughing at you, exactly."

"Got anything to eat?" he asked suddenly, looking around as he returned to White mode. "I'm starving."

"Yeah – stuff's in the fridge, help yourself," she invited him, pushing herself up off the couch and beginning to pull cushions off. "This folds out – you can sleep on it for tonight."

"I would've done that," he commented, returning to the room with a soda in his hand. She shrugged as she pulled mattress open, and straightened with a grin on her face.

"I could care less," she shook her head. "If I minded, I would've told you to do it. Anyway, it's late and I have work tomorrow – if ya need anything feel free to help yourself to it. See ya in the morning."

"Night," he returned absently, as she headed down the hallway to her room. Flopping onto the bed, he shook his head and sighed. "But what if what I want…is you?" he asked under his breath, and smacked himself. "What's wrong with me?" he demanded, tossing the now-empty can across the room. Haru knew he enjoyed Jenna's company as a friend, but when Rin had attacked her that afternoon, he was acutely aware that he had been more than pissed off when he arrived – and the Ox was damned if he could figure out what it was.

* * *

"Ack!" Jenna yelped, coming out of her room half-awake – well, she _was_ half-awake, anyway – only to find a snoring Hatsuharu on her floor. Apparently, he had rolled off sometime during the night. "Oh, yeah, that's right," she remembered with a sigh, and headed back down the hall. "Note to self – lock bathroom door," she muttered, closing the door behind her and leaving the Ox sprawled on the floor.

* * *

"Whazza…?" Haru mumbled, vaguely aware that something was poking him, but not sure why. Opening one eye, he jumped up when he saw Jenna peering down at him, poking his side with her index finger. "Don't do that!" he protested, scrambling to his feet as she took a few steps backward.

"Sorry, but I've got to get to work," she apologized, and he noticed she was already dressed and ready to go. "You can use the shower if you want – I put out towels for you. Just put them on the floor and I can wash them when I get home."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he asked, and she looked over her shoulder with a shrug.

"You just looked so cute!" she said, suddenly smiling at him and catching him off guard. He was left blinking in confusion as her laughter followed her out of the building, and he smacked himself again to make sure he was awake.

"Damn! Yeah, I'm awake," he groaned, and looked around. It took the Ox a while to wake up, but under the circumstances he was as awake as he usually got.

* * *

"So…you had a guy spend the night?" Natsuki asked teasingly during their working lunch break, and Jenna blinked in surprise.

"Where'd you come up with that?" she retorted, but Natsuki laughed at her face.

"Oh, come on – I knew I was right!" she crowed, "You're turning red!"

"I'm _not_!" Jenna gasped, and felt her warming cheeks. "I am…" she groaned.

"Who's the lucky guy?" her coworker demanded, suddenly acting serious. "Come on, give me the dirt already! How long has this been going on?"

"It _hasn't_!" Jenna informed her loudly. "He's just a friend, and –" She stopped when she realized she certainly couldn't tell Natsuki the truth, but her friend took the pause the wrong way.

"Oh, _sure_."

"He needed a place to crash – and he slept on the couch," she said tersely. "Quit bugging me about it – I don't have any guy in my life, thanks very much. How's Kenjiro doing, speaking of guys?"

"That guy? Oh, it's over with him," Natsuki waved her hand dismissively. "He wasn't Mr. Right after all."

"What a shock," Jenna remarked dryly. In the short time she had known Natsuki, the woman – only a few years older than her – had gone through no fewer than eight boyfriends, all of whom she swore when she met them that they were 'the one'.

"Hey now, none of that," Natsuki shook her finger playfully and Jenna, and grinned. "How about I hook you up with one of them? They're nice guys, after all."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Jenna shook her head. "I'm not up for dating now. Works keeps me plenty busy."

"And we wouldn't want to make Mr. Couch-man jealous, would we?" Natsuki asked wickedly, earning a smack from Jenna. "Hey! Show some respect to your seniors!"

"Seniors my ass," she grinned.

"But seriously – at least _meet_ one of them," Natsuki urged, as they began to put away their leftovers.

"No!"

"Aw, come on – I won't make it a date," she pleaded. "Just one guy, I promise! I'll never speak about it after it, no matter how it works out! Please?"

"Fine," Jenna agreed reluctantly, sighing heavily.

"Yes!"

"But just one!" she added warningly, and Natsuki smiled innocently.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Why'd you do that for?" Haru asked, after Jenna had finished unloading on him later that evening.

"To get her off my back," she shrugged. "Natsuki's a sweetheart most of the time, but she's like a bulldog once she gets an idea in her head – nothing will make her let go. I figure I can meet the guy, and that'll be the end of it. What's that face for?" she asked in surprise, and Haru blinked.

"What face?"

"You had a face – oh, never mind," she sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You drive me crazy!"

"So do you," he informed her, crossing his legs casually. "Can you go five minutes without arguing with me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, and he shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Argh!" she groaned. "I thought you were only staying last night," she realized, noticing with suspicion a gym bag parked alongside the couch.

"Well…" he began, scratching the back of his head. "Rin still isn't back at the main house, so Hatori…"

"I didn't think any of the Sohma were assassins or murderers," Jenna said dryly, and Haru's eyes narrowed.

"Akito is god to us – and he's still powerful in the family," he told her firmly. "I know what he's capable, and he may just have Rin kill you for whatever twisted reason he –"

"I'll get it," she interrupted him, as the phone suddenly rang. Pressing it to her ear, she frowned a little as whoever it was began to talk. Haru watched as she tried to say something, but was apparently ignored. After a few minutes she placed the phone back in its cradle, looking both concerned and confused.

"What was that about?" he asked, and she blinked.

"Apparently, that was Kureno Sohma. Akito wants to see me two days from now at the main house."

"_What_?" Haru demanded, rising to his feet in surprise. "What the hell kind of game is he playing?"

"How should I know?" she stopped him, folding her arms over her chest. "You just finished telling me how dangerous Akito is – I can't refuse his order. I'm to show up there after lunch."

"He didn't say anything about you being alone, did he?" Haru asked darkly, and she shook her head. "Good – I'm going with you, then," he informed her, and his tone booked no arguments. She nodded, actually grateful the Ox would be accompanying her, and then rubbed her temples.

"Am I supposed to dress up, or what?"

"What is it about women and clothes?" he muttered, and she glared at him. "Hey, all right! I'll ask Hatori – I'm sure he knows about this by now."

* * *

"Scared?" he asked, as they drove to the main house on the appointed day. Jenna had been forced to take a day off from work, and Haru had decided to just play hooky. She nodded, wearing the same outfit she had worn last time she had met any of the Sohma, and he stared straight ahead. She jumped when his hand found hers on her lap, and glanced at him when he suddenly squeezed it. Feeling reassured somewhat, she resumed watching the scenery go by.

* * *

(laughs crazily) Ha! Now Akito's in the picture, and you have to wait for an update! Hope this chapter was up to par! 


	5. Chapter 5

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ah, the confrontation with Akito! For those of you who actually read this I'll shut up and let you move on - and for those who don't, I have nothing to say to you.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Glad to see you're on time," Hatori commented, meeting them after they had been shown through the house to Akito's room. The doctor was waiting outside, his arms crossed casually across his chest. "Akito doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"Why aren't I surprised you're involved?" Haru muttered, and the older man shot him a look.

"Keep your temper – Akito heard about the incident from Rin and completely lost his decorum. Apparently, he didn't tell Rin to do anything."

"Oh," Jenna blinked, growing more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Hatori glanced at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting right here, and Hatsuharu is allowed to go in with you," he told her, with a tight smile. She returned with a nervous grin of her own, before turning back to the defensive-looking Ox.

"Haru?"

"Come on, we might as well get it over with. His bark is worse than his bite," Haru said shortly, going into the room first. Hatori closed his eyes as the door shut behind them, and shook his head in regret.

* * *

"So, this is Jenna Stevenson," Akito said expressionlessly, as she sat down with her legs folded underneath her, with Haru beside her and glaring at Akito. "What an honor to finally meet you." 

"The honor is mine, Akito-sama," she replied quietly, deciding to add the honorific.

"Come now, there's no need for formality, is there?" he asked, in what Jenna assumed was a cheerful tone. "After all, we're practically family, from what I understand. You've been leading this dumb Ox around by his nose for months now."

"I'm afraid that's not the case, Akito-sama," she told him calmly, and he frowned at her. Haru tensed next to her, but Jenna kept her eyes downcast. "Hatsuharu has merely been a good friend to me, that's all."

"Oh, I see," he said, sneering. "I understand Izumi and you had a little misunderstanding a few days ago. I don't appreciate you disrupting the Sohma lives, Jenna."

"I apologize, Akito-sama," she managed, gritting her teeth in frustration. She hated bowing down to this man, but if doing so would enable her to remain seeing the Sohma, than she decided she would do what was necessary. "It was never my intention to –"

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded suddenly, and she looked up in surprise. Akito's eye flashed angrily at her, and he had half-risen to his feet. "Do you think you'll be our savior, like that witch Tohru Honda thought? Do you think you're better than the Sohma?"

"Of course not, Akito-sama."

"Don't lie to me!" he ordered, getting to his feet and pacing the room. Haru stiffened in his seat, and Jenna's gaze followed the agitated man anxiously. "I know what you're up to! You want to destroy the Sohma! And you decided that the stupid Ox next to you would be the easiest to seduce first!"

"Akito!" Haru interrupted angrily. Jenna realized that he was Black, and mentally groaned.

"How dare you!" Akito said, his tone one of wonderment. "How dare you to challenge my authority! Have you forgotten you're just the dumb Ox, Hatsuharu, that was stupid enough to let himself be used? And you're still letting yourself be used by this whore!"

"That's enough!" the Ox said, shooting to his feet. Jenna sat up straighter, but wasn't sure what to do. "Not another word, Akito! We're leaving!"

"You don't leave until I say so!" Akito shouted back, and Jenna backed up as he advanced toward her. Haru stepped in-between them and Akito shoved him angrily, but the Ox remained firm. The enraged head of the Sohma stalked to the other side of the room, and Jenna got to her feet nervously.

"You think you're so great, Akito," Haru said quietly, his eyes still Black. "But you're just a spoiled bastard who likes to toy with people."

"Enough!" Akito screamed, and whirled around. They realized that he had thrown a sharp letter-opener at Haru and Jenna reacted without thinking, pushing Haru to the side.

"Jenna!" Haru gasped, as she cried out in pain as the dagger-like object buried itself in her left shoulder.

"See what you've done?" Akito asked her, laughing wildly. Hatori rushed into the room and froze for a moment, the scene before vividly reminding him of himself and Kana. "See what you've done, you bitch? You brought this on yourself!"

"That's enough for now, Akito," Hatori said sternly, as Haru crouched next to the girl. "I'll take them from your sight now."

"Yes, do that," Akito nodded, suddenly calm. "I'm tired now."

"Come on, help me get her out," Hatori ordered the Ox quietly, as he heaved Jenna upright and supported her weight on his shoulder. The two men quickly left the room with Jenna, leaving Akito alone in his room sulking to himself.

* * *

"Are you all right, Jenna?" Haru asked, as they arrived at Hatori's office. "You shouldn't have done that!" 

"You would've gotten it in the chest," she panted, as the Ox pressed a compress against the wound. "It's not that bad. It's only a letter-opener, after all. Stop acting like I've been fatally wounded."

"You're lucky your nerves weren't severed," Hatori informed her shortly, rummaging through his supplies quickly and returning with bandages. "Now, Hatsuharu, leave the room so I can bandage Jenna up in privacy."

"Sure," Haru nodded, becoming slightly flustered as he closed the door behind him.

"Jenna…that wasn't the wisest thing to do," Hatori said quietly, as she took her dress off hesitantly.

"But, Hatori –"

"However, the wisest thing is not always the right thing," he continued, calmly interrupting her protests. She blinked in surprise and gazed at him, wincing when he cleaned the wound.

"Ow!"

"It's pretty deep, but not life-threatening," he commented, and she sighed in relief.

"I didn't think it would be. Of course, I didn't really think back there," she added ruefully. "I don't know what came over me…I just didn't want Haru to get hurt because of me." Hatori eyed her silently over her shoulder as he finished the bandage.

"You'll be all right in a day or two," he told her, prudently turning away as she pulled her outfit back on. "Just keep the wound cleaned. I'm afraid the dress is ruined, though."

"It's no big deal," she shrugged.

"Haru, you can come back in now," Hatori called, and the Ox instantly reappeared in the room, looking worried.

"It's not serious, so get that look off your face," Jenna ordered, now feeling a little embarrassed about her actions at the main house. "You look like I'm taking my last breaths or something."

"I'll take you home," Haru told her, and she nodded before turning to Hatori.

"Thanks, Hatori. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused," she said, before wrapping her arms around his right arm tightly, not wanting him to transform. The Dragon looked taken aback for a moment before patting her on the back softly,

"It's no trouble," he told her in a low tone as she released him. Haru had already left, feeling a little embarrassed, and Jenna gave the doctor one last smile before closing the door behind her as she left to follow the Ox outside.

* * *

"You sure you feel okay?" Haru checked, as they had to stop at a red light. 

"Yes!" she said, shaking her head. "Haru, that's the sixth time you've asked me since we left."

"You don't act like it doesn't hurt," he pointed out. "You're not putting any pressure on it, and leaning on your other shoulder instead." Jenna paused, surprised by this sudden astuteness, and then shrugged with a small wince.

"I didn't say it didn't hurt," she told him. "Just that I'm fine."

"I wish you hadn't had gotten hurt, but I can't say that I'm surprised Akito acted like he did," Haru said regretfully, and glanced sideways at the young woman before moving the car once more. "I'm sorry, though."

"I did it because…I just did it," she finished uncomfortably. "Not to get thanks or whatever, so please quit saying that. You guys have done so much for me already."

"It seems like you're always getting hurt around us," he said in a monotone, and she glanced at him in surprise, realizing his observation was actually right on the money. "I wish that didn't happen." Jenna turned to stare out the window silently, unable to think of anything to say to the Ox.

* * *

"I'll be fine," Jenna told him as he followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. "Hatsuharu, I wish you didn't keep acting like you are. I like you better when you act like a complete –" 

"Like this?" he asked, suddenly pulling her to him from behind, leaning his cheek against hers as he bent down to get on her eye-level. Jenna found herself at a loss for words and noticed through the haze that his left arm was cupping her injured shoulder, as the other wrapped around itself around her hips. "Jenna, I don't want you to get hurt anymore," he whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened as he continued. "I want you to move somewhere else and forget about the Sohma."

"_What_?" she demanded, pulling from his grasp and whirling around to face him. "Haru, what's gotten into you? Now you're acting like an idiot! I'm not moving!"

"He only wants to keep you from more harm, Jenna."

"Momiji?" she gasped, and he looked sheepish for a moment.

"The door was unlocked, so I came in to check on you," he shrugged, and resumed a serious stance. "Jenna, I don't want you hurt either. This incident with Akito – and with Rin – is only going to get worse. Akito's dying and he's going insane as he gets closer to death. Hatori has no idea what Akito might get into his head next. Tohru's fine with Kyo, but you're alone here."

"You can't seriously think Akito would try to have me killed," she began skeptically, but their expressions silenced her words.

"You don't understand what Akito is capable of, Jenna," Haru said thickly. "He tortured Yuki physically and mentally for years until Shigure agreed to take him away. He's beaten Rin and Kisa, attacked Tohru and Momiji, and many other horrible things. He's a monster on earth, and something the Sohma are punished with as a result of our curse."

"Haru…Momiji…" Jenna managed, and suddenly shook her head in protest. "I won't! How can I just abandon you – just because of this?" she asked pleadingly, gesturing to her shoulder. "I've had worse – and I'm cursed too, remember."

"Shigure broke it," Haru began, but she rushed on.

"No! Maybe I don't see spirits anymore, but I can sense death – and it's everywhere on the Sohma," she informed them, and they noticed a slight shiver run through her body. "And I have to do what I can to help because I promised Shigure. And I need to find out why –"

"Why what?" Momiji asked curiously, but she shook her head.

"It's nothing. But I won't go," she said stubbornly, glaring at the two young men. They were used to Tohru, in her calm manner and her method of getting her own way without any of the Sohma realizing she had, but Jenna's angry defiance was unexplored territory and they were sure they had no clue how to deal with it.

Nevertheless, they tried anyway.

* * *

Several minutes later, they found themselves on the curb trying to figure out how they ended up there so quickly.

* * *

"Stupid idiots," Jenna grumbled, blinking back the angry tears in her eyes as she changed into her pajamas. "Thinking they can make me move…they make it sound so simple. Protect me…I wish I could protect them." 

Crawling into bed, she pulled the blankets over her head as a late snow began to fall from the sky.

* * *

"Would you calm down already!" Momiji yelled – something he had grown quite good at since his voice had deepened – as Haru stalked down the street. 

"Wanna try and make me, ya little pussy Rabbit?" he growled, and Momiji sighed patiently. Ever since they had been thrown out by Jenna, the Ox had been Black – more Black than usual, even going so far as to attack a street lamp because it wouldn't get out of his way.

"Destroying public property isn't going to get us anywhere fast," the Rabbit pointed out, as Haru attempted to bash in a mailbox.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Haru ordered. He suddenly staggered backward when Momiji slugged him out of the blue and looked at his normally-pacifist cousin in shock.

"I thought that'd calm you down momentarily," the blonde said in satisfaction, brushing his hands off. "I've actually wanted to do that for years, to be honest. It always seemed like fun whenever Kyo or Yuki tried. Easier than I thought."

"You little bastard!" Haru shouted, but Momiji side-stepped his blow and tied to appease his even-more-pissed-off cousin.

"Listen, Hatsuharu. I like Jenna, but you love her, don't you?" he accused, and Haru froze. "I like her a lot, but it's clear to anyone that you're in love with her," Momiji continued, grateful his guess had been correct and had stopped his cousin from clobbering him. "Akito knows it – you know how he treated Kisa, and Rin, and Kureno. What makes you think he'll stop with them? If you want her to be safe until he's finally dead, you'll stop acting like such an asshole and calm down. Every time you go Black it's obvious it has to do with Jenna, and it only makes Akito angrier since he can't manipulate your emotions anymore. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"So, you're saying I shouldn't love Jenna," Haru said, taking deep breaths to stop himself from killing the Rabbit in front of him. Most of him really, _really_ wanted to, but a little voice in his head said maybe people wouldn't be so happy as he would if Momiji's body was found in a river a few miles away.

"No – but you should keep control over your temper," Momiji corrected, sighing in relief that Haru had apparently decided against murder for the time being.

"I see," Haru said calmly, and turned away quickly. After remaining still for a moment he began to amble down the sidewalk and Momiji realized he was once again White. The Rabbit quickly rushed after the Ox, grateful it wasn't his last night alive.

* * *

"Oh man," Jenna groaned, pulling the shade aside and promptly being blinded by the snow. "Damn it – I'm gonna have to shovel, aren't I?" she grumbled, kicking the sheets off from around her legs and shuffling off to the bathroom to try to wake up properly. 

Once she had dressed, another look outside revealed the weather was warm, since the snow was already melting and turning into nothing but puddles and slush. Sighing in relief she grabbed her coat and locked the door behind her, deciding to walk to her job instead of using her car and thought absently that she never really used it much anyway. Thankful she had decided for heeled boots and boot-cut slacks instead of shoes and a skirt like usual she made her way down the street, shrugging off the feeling that something was going to happen that day.

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Jenna asked suspiciously, seeing her coworker beam at her as she strode through the door into the office. 

"I could as you why you look so gloomy, but neither of us'd get answers, would we?" Natsuki replied cheerfully, and resumed shuffling papers on her desk. Jenna eyed her nervously as she took a seat at her own space and couldn't help but glance at the woman sideways as Natsuki hummed to herself.

"Oh no," Jenna gasped, abruptly recalling her friend's promise.

"Oh no what?" she asked innocently, and Jenna knew her fears were well-founded.

"Natsuki, you didn't find someone for me to meet today, did you?" she managed, and Natsuki straightened with a wink and laugh.

"Yep! He's so well-mannered, quiet, calm, and considerate I thought he'd be the perfect guy for you!" she informed Jenna, who managed a weak smile.

"Did you now…If he's so perfect, why aren't you still dating him?" she asked suspiciously, and Natsuki waved her hand dismissively.

"We never got past the 'Miss Natsuki' stage – too polite for me."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Jenna mused, returning to her work and tuning out her chattering friend.

* * *

"He's here!" Natsuki called, waving at Jenna from a window by the door. "Get back in your seat – I didn't tell him he was going to meet you yet!" 

"Natsuki, I'll kill you later," Jenna replied calmly, secretly trying to sneak out the back and failing. She stared down at her papers as she heard the young man come into the room and half-listened to Natsuki's obvious attempt to introduce them. Suddenly, the voice clicked in her mind and she looked up abruptly, only to stare right into violet eyes.

"Hello, Miss Stevenson," Yuki said calmly, smiling slightly at her surprise.

"Y-Yu-_Yuki_?" she stammered.

"You know each other?" Natsuki asked in confusion, as Jenna recovered from the shock.

"Yes, only slightly however," Yuki nodded, and turned back to the stunned young woman. "Since Miss Natsuki went through all the trouble of getting me here, why don't we go out for lunch? My treat, to celebrate our meeting once more."

"Um, yeah, sounds great!" Jenna nodded, grabbing her bag. "That sounds fine to me. See ya later, Natsuki!"

"Have fun you two!" she called teasingly, as they strode out the door.

* * *

"Yuki, what are you doing in Japan?" Jenna asked, as they sat outside a café waiting for their lunch to arrive. "Momiji told me you were overseas studying!" 

"I came back for spring break," he replied calmly. "Miss Natsuki and I didn't really date, but she was very…energetic. When she told me she wanted me to meet a friend of hers, I didn't think it would do any harm. But I certainly didn't expect _you_ to be the friend."

"Yeah, well…what can I say," she laughed nervously, shrugging. "Natsuki's determined to find me the perfect man. She means well, but I only agreed to it to get her off my back, to be honest. I'm kinda grateful it's you, instead of one of the strange nuts she's been dating."

"Yes, I suppose I'm an improvement," Yuki agreed in amusement.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Natsuki asked eagerly, and Jenna shot her a grin as she returned to her desk, hanging her jacket on the back of her chair. 

"It went fine. But I'm not going to date Yuki, Natsuki. He's just an old friend, that's all. Talk about coincidences," she informed her friend, who pouted in disappointment.

"No wonder you've never had a boyfriend, Jenna," she said. "With that attitude, it's no surprise. What ever happened to Mr. Couch-man, anyway?" Her question took Jenna by surprise, who had hoped Natsuki had forgotten about that incident, but her pause gave the other woman the wrong idea. "Oh, I _see_."

"Natsuki! Cut that out – it's nothing like that!" Jenna shouted, and Natsuki looked at her in surprise.

"Okay, okay, calm down. No need to get your panties in a knot," she replied calmly, and Jenna hung her head in defeat.

* * *

No, there's not going to be any Yuki romance in this story! I just thought it'd be funny if he ended up being the friend Natsuki tried to set her up with, ya know? And I tried inserting a little humor throughout the story, to lighten the mood a little bit. I'm not very good at writing dark stuff. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ah! Sorry for such the long wait, but writer's block was killing me on this story. But I worked all night to get this done, and now I think I'm better! So, here's the next part. Some fluff, more Rin, and lots of humor! (I hope...) Also, I noticed I made an error and made Jenna hug Hatori in a previous chapter without him transforming, when only Haru's supposed to do that. So I'll fix it in this one!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"I can't believe you knew Yuki!" Natsuki groaned, hanging her head two days later.

"Still haven't gotten over the shock, huh?" Jenna noticed absently, rifling through her papers in search of the right file – a task that sometimes seemed to last an eternity.

"Oh well – I have ano-"

""I said _one_!" Jenna interrupted sharply, wincing slightly as she turned quickly to face her coworker. "And it happened to be Yuki. But that was your only chance, Natsuki! I don't want to date, understand?"

"Wow, what spit in your miso?" the other woman asked in surprise, taken aback by Jenna's suddenly-sharp tone. "Okay, okay, no more blind dates, I promise. Calm down."

"Thank you," she said curtly, turning back to her papers. She regretted – a little – snapping at the persistent woman, but Jenna wasn't in the mood to deal with any of her ex-dates, especially with the pain in her shoulder blade still. "I'll have to ask Hatori," she muttered, rolling her shoulders a bit.

"Hatori? Who's that?" Natsuki asked suspiciously.

"The doctor who called a while ago, remember? He's an old friend," Jenna informed her coolly, before rubbing her temple. _"Man, what's the matter with me?"_ Sighing, she reached for the phone and began to dial the Dragon's number, while Natsuki eyed her curiously, wondering what was the matter with her friend.

* * *

"It's not that time of month, is it?" Hatori asked her calmly, and she gaped at him before recovering herself.

"Uh…no, trust me," she managed, and he looked up at her briefly.

"I'm a doctor."

"I know! You just surprised me," Jenna admitted, having arranged a meeting with the Sohma at her house after work. "I've just been cranky for the past two days, and my shoulder really hurts."

"Well, that's normal," he informed her, but pressed his cool palm against her forehead. "Hmm…you don't seem to have a fever. How's your appetite?"

"Eh," she shrugged her good shoulder.

"You haven't slept with anyone?"

"_What_?" she shrieked, surprising the collected Dragon. "Hatori!"

"Just checking," he said, resuming his checkup. "Headaches? Scratchy throat – sore muscles?"

"Check, no, and yes," she nodded, and he peered at her intently. "What?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Huh?" Jenna blinked at him in surprise, and faltered under his steady gaze. "Uh…well…I've been seeing things again," she admitted, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Not like before," she added hastily, "But things out of the corner of my eye, and I sense more things."

"I see," he mused, putting away his equipment. "So, it's related to your curse. I've been wondering – you've been able to hug Hatsuharu without his transforming, except when he willed himself too in the park, ever since the day your curse was apparently broken."

"And?"

"Well, I hugged you when you came to the banquet, remember?" Hatori prodded, and a look of realization came over her face. "But that was the only time – ever since then, only Hatsuharu doesn't transform with you. He hugged Tohru, though, and he almost stampeded over Kyo."

"Really?" Jenna crossed her arms in thought, frowning a little. "I don't understand. Why could I hug you that one time?"

"Akito is the core of our curse," the Dragon continued calmly. "Perhaps as he nears death its effect is faltering. But that doesn't explain Hatsuharu's situation."

"No," she agreed, shaking her head. "But…I heard Shigure's voice in my head…that day. He said the curses cancelled each other out."

"Interesting," Hatori thought. "Perhaps your curse, as ours, is in our bloodlines. If a stronger bond than the ones that originally bind us could be created, it might be conceivable that they would be broken. But why your curse is coming back…whatever happened to stop it is weakening. If you don't figure out why, I think it's probable that it will return as it was before."

"I don't want to deal with that," she said quietly, her face dropping. Hatori glanced at her, and rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"If you continue feeling like this, I can give you something for the headaches," he told her, removing his hand and heading toward the door. "You should try giving Hatsuharu a call, by the way. He's pretty concerned about you."

"I will," she promised, walking the doctor to the door. "Thanks, Hatori – for everything."

"Call if you need anything," he replied, striding to his car and getting in. Jenna waved as he drove off, and turned to close the door when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Tohru?"

"Oh, Jenna, I was hoping you'd be home, and when I saw Hatori leaving…" Tohru panted, reaching the few steps.

"Want a glass of water or something?" Jenna asked, leading Tohru into the house.

"If it's not a problem," she nodded, sitting down. "I just came to see how you were doing – I came from work."

"You didn't have to do that!" the other girl protested, handing the glass to Tohru. "I'm fine – a little under the weather, but Hatori doesn't think it's anything serious with my health."

"That's good," Tohru smiled, catching her breath. "Hatsuharu was asking about you yesterday – he stopped by the store to see me."

"Really?" Jenna asked in surprise, and Tohru nodded.

"Really! Did you two fight or something?" she gazed at Jenna, who sighed. After Jenna briefly related the scene from the other night, Tohru nodded understandingly. "They're both worried about you, that's all. They tried to get me to move out too, you know. But I wasn't about to leave. All you have to do is stick to your guns!"

"Thanks for the advice," Jenna grinned, laughing at Tohru's sudden determined expression. "Know how I can call up Haru?"

"Oh, I can tell him to stop by later, if you want!" Tohru volunteered. "He's coming over for dinner, I think. He could come over here afterward."

"I…guess that's okay," she agreed hesitantly. "Yeah, sure, please do," she nodded firmly, exchanging a grin with the other girl. "Thanks, Tohru!"

"No problem," she smiled happily, recalling how anxious the Ox had been the previous day.

* * *

"Hey," Haru said calmly, as Jenna opened the door to let him in later that night. "Tohru told me I could stop by tonight?"

"Yeah – she dropped by after work," Jenna nodded, closing the door behind him and following him into the living room. "You ate there, right? I don't really have much here…"

"No, I ate," he said. An awkward silence followed for a bit until Haru sighed and turned to face her. "Jenna – I'm sorry about the other night," he said, staring at the wall above her. "I wasn't really thinking…What?"

"I was just going to apologize too," she admitted, having realized he was referring to the look on her face. "That's all."

"Well?" he prodded, after a few more moments of silence.

"Well what?" she repeated in confusion, and he eyed her.

"I thought you were going to apologize!"

"Well, you already did, so I didn't think I had to," she shrugged a little, grinning at the Ox.

"Very funny," he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll get something to drink – wait here a sec," she said, moving to go past him into the kitchen. To her surprise, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, whirling her back around to face him. "Haru? You're…not Black, are you?"

"Nope," he shook his head, and she sighed in relief. Suddenly, he bent his head and kissed her deeply, causing her to catch her breath in surprise. He straightened after a moment in satisfaction, smirking at her as she gaped up at him.

"Ha-Haru…what the…?"

"I haven't done it when I'm normal, have I?" he asked innocently, and she blinked at him. "Not bad, though…"

"Haru!" she screeched in embarrassment, and abruptly raced to the kitchen. Gazing after her calmly, his eyes revealed depths yet unknown to others inside the Ox, and he slouched into a chair with a grin. "Nope – not bad."

* * *

"What's with you today?" Natsuki asked, noticing her coworker's cheerful disposition. "You certainly seem to be in a better mood. That doctor-friend of yours give you some pills or something? Remind me to thank him."

"Very funny, Natsuki," Jenna retorted, her voice lacking any heat. "No, I just cleared up some things between a friend."

"That Couch-guy?" she asked suspiciously, and laughed triumphantly when Jenna paused in her work. "A-ha! I knew it! You're in love with him!"

"I'm not!"

"You are too!"

"I'm _not_!"

"How long have you known him?" Natsuki pressed abruptly, surprising Jenna into an answer.

"F-four years ago," she stammered in surprise, and then slapped herself when she realized she had answered. _"Damn…"_

"That long?" she repeated in amazement. "Good gosh, woman! What's wrong with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenna demanded hotly, and Natsuki grinned.

"Well, you didn't see what came for you, did you?" she pointed out, gesturing to her desk. The brunette whirled around to inspect her desk, and her gray eyes widened when she saw a bento box sitting on it, with a cow sticker on the front. "H-he…" she gasped, trying not to laugh very loudly. "That's Haru for you," she shook her head, slumping into her chair, still repressing her giggles.

"Haru?"

"Hatsuharu," Jenna said, sighing with the realization there was no way to keep her friend off her back now. "He's the doctor's cousin – and Yuki's, too."

"Oh my god!" Natsuki screeched, and Jenna covered her ears. "If he looks _anything_ like Yuki, he must be a real hottie! I'm surprised you haven't gotten engaged yet!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she asked, her voice suddenly icy. "Natsuki, that's not funny."

"I didn't mean it to be funny," she retorted, a faltering a little at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Did someone just turn the air conditioning down…?"

"I've got work to do," Jenna said, moving the lunch aside and beginning her daily routine.

"What's your problem with marriage?" Natsuki muttered, returning to her own work.

"_Marrying Haru…I don't think so! Especially when I don't even know what's happening with my curse…wait, did I just say that?"

* * *

_

"How's your shoulder?"

"Ack!" she cried, jumping into the air when a voice came from behind her. Turning around she saw it was Haru and relaxed, her hand over her heart. "Good gosh, don't _do_ that to me! And it's fine, thanks," she added, peering at him as he moved to her side. "What're you doing here?"

"I figured I'd walk you home from work, that's all," he shrugged, and she eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing, I guess," she shrugged, and impulsively looped her arm through his as they began to walk. "What?" she repeated with a grin. "Thanks for the lunch, by the way. It was really good."

"Tohru cooked it for me."

"Really? I'll have to thank her, then," Jenna said thoughtfully, and they continued to stride down the street, arms intertwined. "Hey, Haru…no one's around, right?"

"No…" he said hesitantly, trying to figure out what she was up to as she put her bag down. He blinked in surprise when she suddenly threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Can't…breath…"

"Oh, sorry!" she blinked, and instantly loosened her grip. "I just wanted to see if you'd transform…" she began apologetically, before realizing how close his eyes were to hers. Dropping back to her heels she pulled her arms from him and picked her bag back up, beginning to walk again. "Sorry – it's just, the curse is coming back," she told him quietly, and he looked at her curiously.

"Hatori mentioned something about that," he said, trying to remember. "Hmm…well, something about a bond?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "But I'm not sure I really understand it, to be honest."

"Me neither," he shrugged, and casually draped his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't let any goblins and spookies get you," he said teasingly, and she missed the serious undertone in his voice.

"My hero," she grinned, elbowing him playfully. "By the way, I'm impressed you managed to make to my office without getting lost."

"I took a taxi," he admitted, and looked down at her, eyes wide, as she began to laugh. Shrugging with a grin, he almost imperceptibly tightened his arm around her and continued walking, while the figure in the shadows went unnoticed by a laughing Jenna.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," she said, as she unlocked her door.

"No problem," he shrugged. "Can I stay for dinner? I'm hungry."

"I guess, su-" Jenna stopped mid-word and froze as the door swung open, revealing a ransacked house. "What the hell happened?" she demanded, striding in angrily. "Who the hell got into my house?" she continued, kicking her way through her mess. Haru pointedly ignored the lace bra he found himself standing on and looked around curiously, narrowing his eyes at the mess as Jenna raced to her room. "My room!" she cried, and he headed toward the room after a moment's hesitation. "I'm so going to kick someone's ass," she growled, clenching her fist. Her mattress had been shredded, as well as her pillows, and the shades were hanging onto the floor.

"Is anything taken?" he asked, trying to get her organized.

"I don't think so…" she trailed off, wandering around the room to check. "No," she reported a few minutes later. "Nothing at all – it's just all trashed. When I find out who did this…"

"Well, you can't stay here tonight," Haru pointed out. "Why don't you stay the night with Tohru, and we'll file a report in the morning? We can lock it up – no one's gonna come in after this mess, trust me."

"I can't just leave all my stuff here!" she protested, and then sighed. "Fine, I'll grab some clothes," she agreed dejectedly, and began to grab some of the items scattered around the room. Haru calmly made his exit without her noticing and slipped out of the house after making sure she was still occupied. He headed across the street, where someone was waiting for him in the trees.

* * *

"This was really low," he said calmly, gazing emotionlessly at the slender figure.

"She was warned to stay away from the Sohma," Rin spat.

"Is that why you trashed her house? Or did Akito order you to?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut the hell up, bastard," she retorted. "I overheard Akito mentioning she lived near here, and I decided to take matters into my own hands. If you bring her to _that woman's_ house, I'll make sure she doesn't come out in one piece."

"Did you ever consider why Akito was talking about where Jenna lives?" Haru pointed out, but decided not to try to point out the obvious to the stubborn Horse. "Have it your way, Rin. But you'll have to deal with me if you want to mess with Jenna. And stay away from Tohru as well – I won't bring Jenna there."

"You should stay the hell away from her, Haru," Rin told him coldly. "It's your fault she has to go through this."

"Maybe so, but I'm not manipulating anyone," he informed her. "Blame Akito for what he's done. Jenna hasn't done anything."

"Fuck off," Rin hissed, before racing off.

"Haru!" Jenna called, and he turned around to see her standing in the doorway. "What are you doing outside?" she asked, as he headed toward her.

"Just checking around," he shrugged, and noticed her bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"We're not going to Tohru's, by the way," he told her, as they began to walk after she had locked the house up.

"Huh? Why not?" she asked in surprise.

"I think she went to visit her grandpa this weekend," he lied quickly, "I'll take you to Hatori's – he won't mind. He has a house outside the main house, so it'll be fine, don't worry. I can stay there too, if you want, and take you to the station in the morning."

"I don't want to put you guys through all this trouble…" she began to protest, but Haru shook his head.

"It's not, really. It's a weekend, anyway. Not like I have anything else to do."

"If you're sure…"

"Since when do you think I'm sure?" he asked, and then stopped in his tracks. "Uh…you don't happen to remember which way I took last time to Hatori's, do you?"

"Haru!"

* * *

Shorter than some, I know, but I REALLY wanted to get this up! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this! Here's the next chapter for you -a little fluff and stuff in here, not as much drama as last time. (I can only manage so much...) And for anyone who can guess - either through review or message - what Haru was going to say at the end of this chapter, you'll get a cameo appearence!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Haru, where are we going?" Jenna asked, as they arrived in front of a small apartment complex. "I know you said we weren't going to Tohru's, and then you said we were going to Hatori's, but now we're lost and you're saying we're going somewhere else. Could you make your mind up, please?" 

"This is my place," he told her calmly, buzzing himself in. "I got myself an apartment here when I got my job."

"I didn't know you lived outside," she said, following him up the flights of stairs.

"Well, Akito's not my biggest fan, and it's closer to my job anyway," he said after a moment's pause, scaling the third flight in a few easy steps. "I figured it'd be easier, so I can take you to the station tomorrow. And this is the only place I could remember where it was."

"I have no comment for that, Hatsuharu Sohma," she replied, shaking her head as she waited for him to unlock the door. Stepping inside, she blinked in surprise at the state of it. "Wow – it's clean. Sorta."

"Well, it _is_ a bachelor pad," he pointed out with a shrug. "But I like some decency, after all. Surprised?"

"Yeah," she admitted, looking around curiously. "I'm impressed. How long have you been here?"

"A year or so," he thought, kicking aside some junk. "I was planning on cleaning tomorrow – Tohru rubbed off on me," he apologized, "She was always cleaning, and we kind of just picked it up after a while."

"Thank goodness," Jenna agreed, setting her bag down on the floor. The main room was comprised of a couch, some chairs, a small kitchen, and an even-smaller table. A narrow hallway had two doors, presumably to the bed and bathrooms. "Haru, you don't have to do that," she told him, seeing him clear the couch.

"Well, if I'm sleeping here, I have to, don't I?" he asked calmly, and straightened to look at her with a grin. "I'm not gonna make a girl sleep on the couch. You can take the bed tonight – I don't care."

"I don't want to be throwing you out," she protested, but he took her firmly by the shoulders and marched her to the bedroom, opening to the room to reveal a double bed and bookcase in an otherwise-spotless room.

"You – sleep – here," he ordered, tossing her bag on the bed. "It's the least I can do, with all the shit you're having to put up with. I _don't_ mind," he added sternly, when she opened her mouth again. She shut it with a sigh and he grinned once more. "See, it's not that bad to listen to me, is it? If you're hungry, I've got some stuff in the fridge. I'm kinda wiped out, so I'm gonna go crash now. Bathroom's fine too, so don't worry about it. 'Night."

"Good night, then," she replied, turning around as he shut the door behind him. Digging through her bag, she held her toothbrush triumphantly aloft, and quickly found a pair of black pajama pants and a white tank-top to change into. Brushing her hair out once she was done, she tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, noticing he had left a nightlight on by the fridge for some light. Opening it open a crack, she winced when she saw how empty it was and quickly shut it again, deciding to go out to eat for breakfast. Beginning to return down the hall, Jenna jumped slightly when she heard a noise, and turned to see Haru sprawled out cold on the couch, muttering something briefly before returning to slumber.

"He's pretty cute when he's asleep," she whispered, moving closer to peer at him curiously. "Well, he's cute anyway," she admitted, backing up as he shifted in his sleep and deciding to return to the room he had lent her, feeling herself beginning to yawn.

Haru cracked an eye open as she turned her back to him, and grinned to himself as he rolled over on his side.

* * *

"Damn sun…" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes as the first rays of light hit his face. "I wanted to sleep," he complained, swinging his feet to the floor and getting to his feet sleepily. He stumbled to the bathroom for a quick pit stop before returning to his fridge, and sighed. "Oh well – looks like it's going out," he thought, shutting with another sigh and scratching his head absently. Running his fingers through it in an attempt to straighten it – one which didn't work – he grabbed a shirt that was on the back of a chair and tugged it on, trudging down the hall to his room. 

Knocking softly, he pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear some response, but didn't hear anything. "Jenna? You awake?" he asked quietly, but there still wasn't an answer. Pausing a moment, considering the possible consequences of walking in on a young woman sleeping, he straightened his shoulders and crept in, looking around when he didn't see her.

"Oh," he shook his head, realizing the lump of blankets on his mattress was his overnight guest. Dropping to a crouch beside the futon he peered at the mound curiously, and experimentally poked it on what he guessed was her side. She shifted briefly and the Ox was unable to figure out if she was awake or not. Shrugging, he tugged the blankets away – while Jenna put up quite a fight about that – until she was completely uncovered.

"Damn, I've never seen anyone sleep so heavily," Haru muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Resting his arms on his knees, he sighed and eyed her, assuring himself she really was still asleep. "She's even prettier asleep," he thought out-loud, and then blinked in surprise when he realized he had said that. Leaning forward, he waited until his face was mere millimeters from her face before smirking. "Yo! Time to get up!" he said loudly.

Jenna's eyes opened slowly, but she shot awake when a pair of gray eyes filled her vision. Jumping upright she smacked her head against the wall, and Haru couldn't hide a grin as she swore and rubbed it. "Damn it, Haru!" she said grumpily, her hair sticking out at awkward angles and her clothes twisted around her body.

"Figured we could go out to eat breakfast," he said casually, rocking back on his heels calmly.

"Is anything even _open_ at this time?" she grumbled, glaring at the digital clock. Obviously, she wasn't much of a morning person.

"Dunno," he replied, shrugging. He leaned back when her eyes turned to him crankily, and hastily stood up. "You can use my shower if you want – I'll go grab some clothes," he said, quickly retreating from his room. Jenna remained on the futon for a moment, gathering her wits around her before shaking her head and groaning.

"What a night…" Sighing, she ignored the offer of a shower and slipped on a pair of hip-hugging boot-cut jeans and a red camisole underneath a black unbuttoned blouse. Digging her feet into her boots, she quickly brushed her hair out before shoving her used clothes back into her bag, considering her options.

* * *

"Whatsa matter?" Haru mumbled, looking up from his stack of pancakes when he noticed her look. 

"I don't want to go to the police," she told him, picking at her own food.

"Why not?" he asked, gulping down his food and eyeing her curiously.

"I don't know why," she admitted with a shrug. "Just…it doesn't seem natural, bringing the police into something like this. It's a weird feeling – I'd rather deal with it alone," she said firmly, defiantly taking a bite and chewing with deliberate motions.

"I guess – it's your decision," Haru said finally, finishing off his breakfast. "So…you just wanna go back home and clean up, then? I don't mind helping out – I'm off this weekend."

"I can do it," Jenna argued, shaking her head. "You don't have to bother." Glancing around the small restaurant, she decided for a quick change of topic. "The weather feels like it's going back to normal, doesn't it?"

"I guess," he agreed, deciding to let the subject drop for the time being.

* * *

"Thanks for helping out, Har – what are you doing?" Jenna asked, when he let himself into her house and began to pick up articles of clothing that were strewn across the floor. "Get off that!" she ordered, snatching a bra away from him in embarrassment. 

"I'm impressed – you don't really look like a B-cup in the stuff you wear," he said absently, and she turned an interesting shade of purple and tossed the offending item down the hall.

"Hatsuharu!" she hissed, glaring at him. "That's not funny!"

"I didn't mean it to be," he apologized, and she sighed when she realized he was in his extreme-White mode.

"I guess I can't let you go home like this, can I?" she wondered out loud, and he grinned at her.

"Guess I'll just help out, won't I?"

"Argh…Haru…" Jenna found herself at a loss for words and sighed again, taking his arm and pointing him towards the kitchen. "Go clean up in there, all right? And _don't touch any clothing_!" she yelled after him, as he ambled toward the room. "That guy…I'm gonna have to kill him," she muttered, grabbing as much as she could and heading toward her room.

* * *

"Not bad," he commented, almost two hours later. "It's all clean again – except your bed. That's kinda sad." 

"My poor bed…" she groaned. "I'll have to go buy a whole new set now."

"Don't bother," a voice said dryly, and she whirled around to see Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Hatori? What're you doing here?" she asked, and glanced at an amused-looking Ox. "Haru!"

"He called me this morning and let me know what happened," the doctor told her, looking around. "Not bad, cleaning it all up so fast. Anyway, the least we can do is to pay for your bed, since Rin is the one who destroyed it. It won't be a problem, so don't bother arguing. I wondered what kind of trouble Rin was getting into – she hasn't been home in a few days. At least now I know."

"When did you call Hatori?" Jenna asked, turning to the Ox.

"You have a phone in your kitchen," he reminded her, smirking a little. "Duh."

"Your bed will be delivered later today," the Dragon continued, ignoring their spat. "Sorry for coming and going so quickly, but I've got to check on some patients – it's cold season."

"See you later, Hatori," Jenna waved after him as he strode to his car, and glanced at Haru who stood over her shoulder. "You creep me out when you do that," she commented, stepping back into her house.

"When I do what?" he asked curiously. "Stand over your shoulder?"

"No – go from being an idiot to suddenly clear again," she informed him, trying to suppress a grin. "Anyway, the house is all clean now, so…"

"Well, I'll help you set up the bed once it gets here," Haru volunteered, flopping down onto the couch. "Besides, you're not gonna make me clean your house and then thrown me out, are you?" he asked innocently, gazing up at her with pleading eyes. She groaned, but shook her head in defeat.

"I didn't even make you stay, remember?" she pointed out, crossing her arms and gazing down at him stubbornly. "But whatever – you'll do what you want anyway."

"Exactly," he nodded in agreement, crossing his arms behind his head comfortably. He jumped a few moments later, however, when Jenna suddenly leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips before lowering herself smugly into a chair. "What was that about?"

"You've been doing it to me so much – I had to get you back," she shrugged, grinning at him. He eyed her for a moment before returning to his previous position, snorting in disbelief.

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a stalker," Jenna told him, and he looked at her in surprise. 

"Really? Why?"

"You always seem to have the same days off I do," she grinned, and he shrugged carelessly. Two months had passed, and Japan was well into the usual summer heat for the season as nothing else had happened concerning the Sohmas – except for the fact that Haru and Jenna were now openly dating, or what they agreed to call 'an exclusive friendship'. Jenna hadn't even noticed that her problem with ghosts had begun to disappear once she had started spending time with Haru again, but Haru was most definitely aware that she was the only female he could hug without transforming – and that he was the only one it worked for.

"The trees are really green this year," he commented, looking around at the trees that filled the park as a light breeze floated around them, ruffling his unbuttoned white T-shirt and black slacks.

"Yeah," she agreed, and flicked her braid back over her shoulder for what seemed like the fourth time that day. "It's a nice day to go out to eat, though, with the wind and all."

"That's why I suggested it," Haru told her, carrying a basket over his arm. "Tohru suggested it, though – she even made the food."

"How're things with her and Kyo?" Jenna asked, as she plopped down on the grass, wearing slightly-heeled sandals with a short denim skirt and pale-green tank-top.

"They're good," he said absently, joining her on the grass. "Not much to tell – Kyo's always dragging his feet, after all."

"And you don't?" she asked with a grin, and he smirked playfully at her. She laughed when he lightly kissed her and leaned back on the grass, and shook her head.

"Not really," he shrugged, digging through the food. "Mmm…this looks great. Why can't you cook like this?" he teased, setting out the sandwiches in front of them.

"Genetically incapable of it, I guess," she replied aimlessly. "Tohru's a great teacher, though," she added, grabbing a sandwich and beginning to eat.

"Hey! You can't even wait for me?" he demanded, and she smiled innocently at him through a mouthful of food. "That looks gross," he told her, and she managed to choke it down before she started to laugh.

* * *

"I'll have to thank Tohru somehow for this lunch," she sighed, and glanced over at the Ox as he stretched out on the grass on his back, one leg bent and his arms behind his head. "Tired already?" she asked teasingly, but he gazed at her balefully before staring back at the clouds. 

"Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," she grinned, poking him gently in the side. He only ignored her and shook his head.

"It's been a good two months, hasn't it?" he said suddenly, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Well – yeah, I guess. Where's this coming from?" she pressed, gazing at him suspiciously. "You're not moving or something, are you?"

"Huh? No!" he told her firmly, before settling back down. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"Me neither," she agreed, sitting down beside him and folding her arms beneath her bent knees, resting her chin on her knees. "What's with the sudden seriousness all of a sudden?" she added absently, watching the clouds darken and pull together overhead with interest.

"Jenna…I was wondering…" Haru began, but jumped when a crack of lightening suddenly rendered them momentarily deaf. When his ears stopped ringing, he realized Jenna had fallen on top of him in surprise and was clinging to his neck tightly, and he laughed. "I could get used to this," he commented, a little aggravated at being interrupted. She blinked, and then got to her knees off him as he sat up lazily.

"I thought it was going to rain," she sighed, as drops of water began to fall down on them. "What were you saying?" she remembered, turning to look at the Ox. He only shrugged and rested his elbows on his knees moodily, and she sighed. "You're so cute when you sulk," she said suddenly, grinning and kissing him on the cheek. "You know that?"

"Now I do," he replied easily, slinging his arm over her shoulders, apparently in no rush to get out of the steadily-increasing rainfall.

"Haru…I'm wet!" she protested, tendrils of hair clinging to her face. Haru grinned at her before letting his eyes roam downward, resting on her torso.

"I know," he said thoughtfully, and she lightly punched him in the side.

"Hatsuharu! Get your mind out of the gutter!" she ordered in embarrassment, aware her tank-top was now clinging like a second skin to her.

"All right, all right, we'll go home," he said lazily, slowly getting to his feet and hefting the basket up. "Chill out."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled, crossing her arms and then letting them drop back to her side. "You pervert."

"Admit – you like that about me," he prodded cheerfully. She eyed him for a moment before laughing and shaking her head tolerantly.

"I suppose so," she admitted with a sigh. "Of course, I wish you wouldn't do it in public."

"There's no one around!" he protested, but she gave him 'the look' and he knew he lost that argument. "Okay, I won't do it anymore," he promised.

"Until next time," she added teasingly, slinging her arm through his as they ambled down the sidewalk, becoming thoroughly soaked in the storm.

* * *

So...any guesses what he was going to say before the weather decided to intervene? Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed up to this point. Sorry it took so long for this to come out- I had a really bad case of block on this one. But I'm slowly working it out, so feel free to leave ideas or whatever if you have any. I try, and give credit!

Also, what Haru was going to ask the last chapter was NOT for her to move in with him, or vice/versa. Nice idea, though, guys! So no one got it...but I'll give ya another chance and not tell ya.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"The beach?" she repeated a week later, glancing up from her desk that Haru was currently lounging on. 

"Yep – we've got that beach house by the sea, and we're going there for a week to take some time off," he nodded, and grinned down at her, patting her head teasingly. "You look so cute – like a secretary."

"I would hope so – I _am_ a secretary," she replied primly, sliding some papers in a drawer before closing it.

"You're no fun," he shrugged, getting off her desk when she poked his lower back with the stapler.

"I'm trying to work," Jenna said, slight annoyance revealed in her tone.

"You're pissing her off, Hatsuharu," Natsuki warned him with a grin, resting her feet on her own desk and watching the couple with interest. She had met Hatsuharu a few weeks ago when he had dropped by to pick Jenna up after work, and she had instantly approved of the Sohma as a boyfriend.

"What else is new?" the other young woman added with a smile of her own, and Haru knew he was in the clear.

"I'll go away if you promise to come with us to the beach house," he prodded, and she paused for a moment in thought before eyeing him.

"Who else is coming?"

"Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Kyo…the whole group, I believe," the Ox told her solemnly, and she shook her head with a laugh at his expression.

"All right, all right, I'll go – I promise. I'll take next week off," she vowed, raising her hand as if taking an oath. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yup," he nodded, and bent down to kiss her quickly on the cheek before straightening and moving toward the door. "I'm going, I'm going, no need to staple me to death."

"See you, Haru," Jenna said pointedly, putting her stapler down calmly. Natsuki observed that her cheeks were slightly flushed, and the astute woman guessed it wasn't from the heat.

"He's a good guy, Hatsuharu," Natsuki said calmly, glancing at her coworker out of the corner of her eyes, pretending to be reading a file.

"Yeah," Jenna nodded happily in agreement, and then froze. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I don't _have_ a bathing suit!"

* * *

"I don't see how a twenty-three year-old woman can _not_ own a bathing suit!" Natsuki repeated, having harped on the subject the entire day until Jenna agreed to let her friend take her out shopping the next day after work. 

"I never really went to the beach, and when I moved here I threw my old one out," Jenna shrugged.

"But _still_!"

"I get it already!" she sighed, shaking her head in tolerance. "Geez, get a grip, Natsuki. It's just a bathing suit, after all. Calm down."

"When's your birthday, anyway?" Natsuki asked suddenly, and Jenna blinked at the abrupt change of subject.

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"Uh…next month. Middle of June," Jenna replied, having to take a moment to get her bearings.

"Really?" the other woman grinned, and Jenna nodded.

"Yeah. Haru's was last week – we went to the park for a picnic. And then I got soaked," she added ruefully. "What a mess."

"How romantic," Natsuki sighed, and Jenna turned a bright red underneath her light tan.

"Natsuki!"

"I know, I know, you're not dating," she said coolly, rolling her eyes as an added benefit to what she thought of that statement. "Whatever you say, Jenna."

"Think what you want," Jenna shrugged, deciding not to argue the matter with her friend. The woman's black hair was up in a neat braid, and her dark chocolate-brown eyes shone with excitement as they neared the bathing suit section in the department store, while Jenna only groaned.

"What's the matter?"

"I hate shopping for bathing suits," she sighed. "I mean, what's the point? Why is it all right to walk around half-naked in a bikini, but you can't wear your underwear in public? Underwear covers more!"

"It's the _point_, Jenna," Natsuki replied, but Jenna only gazed at her. "Oh, whatever. Stop whining and get looking. One-piece, or two-piece? I think two-piece is better – you're an adult, after all! What color do you think is best? Blue, green? Maybe a red? No…"

"I don't know why I'm even here," Jenna shook her in amusement as the other woman busied herself with the suits, obviously getting into the whole shopping experience.

"What about this one?" Natsuki asked, holding one up over the racks. It was a red bikini, more modest than some, with black edging and thin straps.

"Uhm…"

"Oh, try it on!" she ordered, throwing it at the other woman. "Go!" she urged, shoving Jenna into the dressing rooms. Natsuki waited impatiently as the other woman changed, tapping her foot quickly until Jenna finally emerged. "That's perfect!" she cried, and Jenna sighed.

"I hate bikinis," she complained, tugging at it nervously.

"Why? You've got a great body!" Natsuki informed her brightly, gesturing to Jenna's flat stomach and curvy figure. "Not too much in any place," she continued happily. Jenna's brown hair, lightened with gold streaks by the sun was also in a braid, and she pushed wisps out of her face in embarrassment.

"Are we done, then?" she asked pleadingly. "I'll buy this one."

"And…these sandals," Natsuki said, triumphantly holding a pair of black heeled ones aloft. "You have a wrap, right?"

"A wrap?"

* * *

"Happy now?" Jenna sighed, carrying her bag to the car after almost an hour of shopping. "I thought we were just going to buy a bathing suit!" 

"Yeah, but you needed sandals," Natsuki informed her. "And then that black wrap for your waist was great!"

"But I didn't need more clothes!" she protested, and eyed the bag with a strange look in her eye. "Especially that lingerie. Good gosh, Natsuki, what do you think I'm going to _do_ there?"

"With a hottie like Hatsuharu Sohma? I can only imagine," Natsuki said teasingly, enjoying Jenna's look of horror and embarrassment.

"_Natsuki_!"

"Oh, relax," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm just teasing, Jenna, so stop with the gasping and being a prude. You're twenty-three, for cripes sake. But seriously, you're gonna have fun on this trip," she added. "I mean, you like the family, don't you?"

"Of course!" Jenna replied. "They're insane, and Tohru's a sweet girl."

"She's a year older than you," Natsuki pointed out, and Jenna shrugged.

"I know – sometimes she seems younger, though. I think it's her attitude. It's so bright and cheerful, it's hard to be in a bad mood around her. You can tell she tries hard to lighten the mood," Jenna thought. "Haru said she was good for the Sohmas."

"I wonder what they were like before they met her," the other woman said dryly, as they got into Natsuki's car. "Wanna go out to eat?" she asked cheerfully, and Jenna took a moment to think before nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good – I'll buy."

"Nah, my treat," Natsuki offered, starting her car with a grin. "To celebrate you finally getting a boyfriend – I never did do anything to celebrate that, did I? So we'll say I did and call this even."

"Your logic is…"

"My logic," she offered, as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Chill out, Jenna. Live life a little."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go play with some sharks while I'm at it too," she said blankly, and burst out laughing at Natsuki's face. "You should've seen your face!"

"Quit that, or I'll shove you out on the highway," she threatened teasingly, and Jenna gasped in mock horror before turning on the radio for some music as they rolled down the street toward the highway.

* * *

"Are you going to marry him?" 

"Wh-what?" Jenna stammered, choking down a drink of her soda she had just taken. "Did I hear you right? _Marry_?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Natsuki nodded, pointing a fork at her friend impatiently. "Marriage. Tie the knot. Become one-"

"Enough, I get it!" she said hastily, and put down her drink before she spilled it. "I don't know! I haven't thought about it," she confided, and Natsuki peered at her.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Not once? Not even late at night? What about daydreaming? Not even one little time? Not –"

"My gosh, Natsuki!" Jenna cried, throwing her hands up in the air. Luckily, they were outside and didn't disturb anyone close by. "No, I said! I don't know if I feel like that about Haru."

"Well, it's obvious he's in love with you," Natsuki said knowingly, leaning back and inspecting her nails calmly.

"And you know that how?" Jenna asked skeptically, raising her eyebrow at the other woman.

"The way he acts around you, that's all," she shrugged, taking a sip of her own drink. "My sister got married a few years, and her husband acted almost the exact same way Hatsuharu acts around you. Of course, he's a little different because no man is the same, but basically…" She trailed off, and Jenna eyed her for a moment before shaking her head and returning to her meal.

"If you say so," she agreed placating, and Natsuki frowned at her with a huff.

"You'll take me more seriously soon enough, just watch," she informed her calmly. "And then you'll have to admit I was right."

"I'll admit you're right if you're right," Jenna said firmly, and extended her hand over the table. "Deal? I'll publicly admit you were right if you're right."

"Deal!" Natsuki agreed, shaking hands with her friend happily before reaching down to grab the last fried doughnut.

"Hey!"

* * *

"I can't believe you got me up so early," Jenna groaned, dragging her feet out of her house. 

"You have to lock the door," Haru reminded her, and shook his head when she turned and managed to lock the door after several minutes. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

"You're hardly one either," she retorted, and glared up at the sky, which wasn't even a light gray yet. "Why the hell do we have to leave so early?"

"So we can get there before lunch," he explained calmly, shutting the trunk firmly after throwing their bags in the back. "Come on, stop being so grumpy. I'll get you coffee on the way."

"It better be a cappuccino," she grumbled, getting into the passenger side and slamming the door shut.

"Not so violent," he cautioned, and made sure she remembered to buckle before starting the car. "Hey, I was outside for two hours before you got up!"

"It's called ignoring the guy outside your window," she informed him with a yawn, stretching her arms backward. "I can't believe you were throwing rocks at my window, of all things. Couldn't you be a little more creative?"

"I could have borrowed Momiji's violin and played something," he suggested with a grin, and she gave him a look.

"God forbid," she said simply, before adjusting the seat back and folding her arms behind her head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glancing at her sideways as he headed toward the highway.

"Going back to sleep. Wake me when's there coffee."

"You're evil, sleeping while I have to drive."

"Tough."

"Hm," the Ox grunted, and after a few minutes realized she had already fallen asleep. He took a moment to gaze at her sleeping form before shaking his head with a sigh. "Damn – I'm never gonna get to say it."

* * *

"_What_?" she demanded grumpily, as Haru shook her awake a few hours later. 

"I got your coffee," he said, holding the insulated cup in front of her. She sat up stiffly and grunted as she took the cup, inhaling deeply before taking a large gulp.

"Hot!"

"I just got it, I said," Haru grinned, and she noticed they were still parked outside the gas station.

"Thanks," Jenna sighed, and glanced at him reluctantly. "Sorry."

"No problem," he shrugged, drinking his own caffeine slowly. "We're still a ways from the house, though, so don't drink it all at once."

"I wasn't going to," she retorted. "What do you think I am, a six year-old?"

"Nope," he shook his head, and something in his tone made her glance at him suspiciously before shrugging it off and continuing to sip her coffee. "Well, we should get going," Haru said, breaking the silence a few minutes later and starting the car. "Or else we'll be the last to get there."

"What's the big deal if we are?" she asked, buckling herself back in and securing her coffee as he pulled back out onto the highway.

"Let's not go there."

* * *

"Welcome to our humble summer house!" Ayame greeted them later that morning, his arms outstretched as he headed toward Jenna. She gazed at him awkwardly and eyed Haru, who had his head stuck in the trunk as he tried to dig out a tangled piece of luggage. 

"Hands off, you damn snake," the Ox warned calmly, and Ayame lowered his arms with a pout and settled for giving Jenna a wide smile.

"It gives me great pleasure to be the first to greet you!" the Snake continued breezily, taking Jenna's arm and dragging her away from the struggling young man. "You're the last ones to arrive, which is why I was granted the privilege of being on the look-out for you!"

"See what I mean?" Haru muttered, trying to catch up as he stalked behind them. Jenna laughed weakly, unable to find it in her heart to push the friendly Sohma away from her.

"This is the summer house!" Ayame announced, and she managed to take the large estate in stride, becoming accustomed to the Sohmas' wealth after a time.

"Aya, you'll trip Jenna in the sand if you keep that up," Hatori said dryly, meeting them a little ways from the front door. Ayame instantly let go of Jenna, who stumbled a bit in surprise before catching herself before falling into Hatori. "How was your trip?" the Dragon continued, smoothly taking some luggage from Haru.

"It _was_ quiet," the Ox grumbled, glaring at Ayame, who easily ignored him.

"Where's everyone else?" Jenna asked, peering around Hatori into the house as they strode up to it.

"They're around," he shrugged. "Jenna, you'll be sharing a room with Tohru and Kisa, if that's all right."

"Of course!" she nodded with a grin.

"Hatsuharu, you'll be with Momiji and Hiro," Hatori continued, and the Ox winced as Ayame laughed loudly near his ear.

"I bet Haru wanted to share a room with his sweetheart!"

"I did _not_!" Haru yelled, dropping the bags in surprise. There weren't that many, but they _were_ rather large and heavy, and not fun to carry all alone.

"Calm down," Hatori ordered coolly, and resumed his conversation with Jenna, easily tuning out an arguing Ox and Ayame. "Akito is aware we're all here, but he doesn't know you or Tohru have come this time. Also, he's too sick to move, so there's no need for you to worry about any surprises," he added, and Jenna got the feeling he was aiming this at Haru instead.

"Good," the Ox grunted, and Jenna rushed to grab her several bags. "Don't worry – I got it."

"How gallant!" Ayame said gaily, earning a death glare from Haru.

"Would you shut up?"

"Oh, hello!" Tohru called, skipping down the stairs. "I didn't know you came yet!"

"We just got here," Jenna replied, and Hatori moved closer to Haru as the two young women began to chat.

"Is that true, what you said about Akito?" Haru asked quietly, and Ayame quieted down at a glance from Hatori.

"Yes – I won't be surprised if he dies within the month," the doctor replied, and the Sohmas fell silent. While they hated Akito in their own way, he was still their god, and they knew a part of them would be missing once he was gone.

"Well, let's not spoil our vacation with talks like this!" Ayame said cheerfully, breaking the somber mood with a bang. "We've got lots to do this week, and only a week to do it!"

"What are you talking about, lots to do?" Jenna asked curiously, coming over with Tohru. "I was planning on being as lazy as possible, to be honest. It's not often I get to take a vacation, much less one a week long."

"You'll see!" the Snake replied gaily, and they all eyed him suspiciously – expect Hatori, who patiently pulled out a cigarette and seemed to focus all his concentration on that instead of the Sohmas around him.

* * *

Well, I think it might be a little choppy, but I wanted to update this. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Some more Haru/Jenna fluff in here. (grin) Thanks to all who've reviewed - and two of you got it right! KactusKat and unknownrevenge for guessing right! Anyway, KK has her cameo here, and since I couldn't contact ukr - sorry, no email - I made up a name and gender. Sorry if you're not a guy, 'cause that's what you are in here...(grins) Hope I don't offend ya! Well, here's the next chapter for you guys.

Please review. Comments, suggestions, ideas, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"I'm trying to sleep!" Jenna complained the next morning, burying her head underneath her pillow with a groan. Whoever was in the room closed the shade again with a sigh, trying to get the girl out of the bed for the past five minutes. 

The rest of the day before had passed without anything out of the ordinary happening – everyone was too busy trying to settle in with everyone else to cause much trouble, even Ayame. The young woman had found herself in a large room with beds for all three girls, and had passed out as soon as she was able to escape the group that night.

"You forced me, remember," the person informed her, and Jenna had just enough to register that it was a boy's voice before she found herself being rolled out of the bed and onto the floor with a 'thud'. Shaking her head in shock, she looked up to see a grinning Hatsuharu standing over her, and she threw her pillow at him with a glare.

"Hey!" she yelled, scrambling to her feet. "It's…six-thirty! This is _vacation_! That means I get to sleep late, Hatsuharu Sohma! And get out of my room!"

"You look good in green," he commented with a smirk, and backed out of the room before Jenna realized he was referring to her sleepwear, which consisted of light-green panties and a tank-top.

"I'm going to kill him!" she vowed, now fully-awake. Sighing, she grabbed her things and headed for the shower, hoping cold water would wake her up better than being tossed around in the morning.

* * *

"So, what's so urgent?" she asked with a yawn, heading into the kitchen a little later, now fully dressed in sandals, a denim miniskirt, and blue tank-top. "And where's Haru?"

"He said something about running," Tohru mentioned, greeting her with a smile. "Good morning, by the way! I made breakfast."

"Thanks," Jenna said gratefully, sitting down at the table and digging in as soon as Tohru brought her food over.

"And to answer your question – Ayame just wanted to get everyone up early," Kyo grumbled, and Jenna realized he was sitting across from with a dirty look on his face. "Damn Snake…Why're you looking for Haru, anyway?"

"He flipped me like a pancake," she informed him. "Right onto the floor."

"Hm," the Cat couldn't resist a grin at her expense, which she easily ignored and continued talking to Tohru.

"I think we were going to the beach today," Tohru thought, getting her own food at last. "That's probably what we'll do every day – we're a few hours from the nearest town, and it's much more fun to just hang around here with everyone anyway!"

"Agreed," Jenna nodded. "And Tohru, this was delicious."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Ah! Jenna, you are a vision of loveliness in your bathing suit!" Ayame cried dramatically, and Hatori raised his eyebrow at his friend before greeting Jenna with a nod and returning to his newspaper and coffee.

"Very funny, Ayame, but thanks all the same," she returned, rolling her eyes slightly and turning as Kisa followed her down the stairs. "Ah, there you are! Ready to go? I think everyone else is already there."

"Sure thing," Kisa nodded, grabbing her bag. "Thanks for waiting – I can't believe my swimsuit got lost."

"Happens to the best of us," Hatori offered unsympathetically, and the Tiger playfully wrinkled her nose at her older cousin before turning and walking out of the kitchen toward the front door. Jenna moved to follow her, and then glanced back at the two men as Ayame waved cheerfully at her back.

"Uh…aren't you two coming?" she asked, deciding not to comment.

"Due to my delicate complexion and sensitivity to all kinds of extremes, I must remain indoors with my beloved Hari and thaw his chilly heart, which –"

"Ayame transforms in extreme heat or cold," Hatori interrupted, silencing Ayame's nonsense. "And I'm none too fond of it myself. Go have a good time – we'll still be here when you get back, don't worry."

"All right," she nodded, and rushed to catch up to Kisa, who had already left the house while the older girl was talking with the men.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd look that good in a swimsuit," Haru commented, as Jenna arrived with Kisa to the beach. The Ox took a moment to eye the young woman appreciatively before she smacked him lightly with a glare.

"Cut that out, you perv," she ordered, and spread her towel down on the sand. "It's a nice day out, though – nice and sunny."

"I think I'm going to go swim some," Kisa told them, and left her things with Jenna before making her way to the blue water, where Momiji was already in with Tohru and Hiro.

"The water's warm, too!" Momiji yelled to them, and Yuki calmly ignored them as he sat on his towel near the water, playing lifeguard. "You've got to come in!"

"I will," Jenna promised, and looked around curiously as Haru took a seat next to her. "Where's everyone else?"

"Kyo doesn't like the water – he's hiding somewhere, though. And Ritsu didn't come – he said he was too busy with work to get any time off right now," the Ox told her, and she glanced at him in surprise before seeing Kyo crouched on the sand well away from the water.

"That's too bad," Jenna shrugged, pulling her hair through a hairband. "At least everyone else could make it – what a group. No wonder you guys have such big houses – you need it."

"Yep," Haru nodded, sliding his sunglasses onto his face. "And noisy, too. Next time we go on vacation, I'm taking you somewhere quiet."

"Excuse me?" she asked, but the Ox ignored her and lay on his back next to her. Jenna gazed at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging again and going to join the others in the water, having been looking forward to a chance to go swimming.

* * *

"We need food already?" Yuki asked in surprise, as they ate dinner the next day. "Who was in charge of buying the food for the trip and making sure we had enough?"

"Uh…" Tohru paused, and they waited for the culprit to speak up. Sure enough, Ayame grinned brightly and raised his hand.

"I placed myself with the responsibility of providing the supplies for the household for this trip!" he announced loudly. "But fear not! For there is a town nearby, and Kyo will go and get supplies tomorrow for us."

"_What_?" he demanded, bristling. "Stop making me do everything, you damn Snake! You're in charge – do it yourself!"

"Kisa and I have to get back tomorrow – break's almost over and we need to get ready to go back to college," Hiro informed them calmly. "So don't think we're going to get the stuff."

"I can go," Jenna offered. "I just need someone else so I don't get lost."

"I guess I'm stuck, then," Haru grunted.

"Isn't there a worse chance of getting lost if _you_ go with her?" Kyo pointed out, and Haru shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied, and Hatori nodded with a sigh.

"All right – you two can borrow my car, since it's bigger. Just be sure not to destroy it, all right?"

"I'll drive," Haru nodded, and Jenna glared at him.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing."

"Then that's all settled," Yuki sighed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Tohru." Tohru, who had been looking worried, nodded agreeably and smiled before turning to Jenna.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I think we'll be fine," Jenna thought. "If you could make a list, though, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course!"

"Ayame, you have to learn to be more responsible," Hatori chided his cousin, who nodded eagerly and ignored the dirty glances Kyo was still shooting his way.

* * *

"Are you two lost?" a young woman asked, as the pair wandered around town the next day, having parked the car and trying to find a store.

"Yeah, actually, we are," Jenna nodded, and the girl stuck her hand out towards them with a grin.

"I'm Kamerin – and this is my cousin, Aka," she added, gesturing to a young man beside her as she shook hands. "We live here, actually – want us to show you around? We won't even charge," she added with a wink.

"Maybe _you_ won't," Aka retorted, smirking playfully.

"That'd be great," Jenna said gratefully, and elbowed Haru. "Hatsuharu!" she hissed, and he blinked down at her expressionessly before sighing like a martyr.

"Oh, all right – thanks," he said, and Kamerin nodded.

"No problem. What are you looking for, anyway?"

* * *

"Thanks for helping out," Jenna smiled, after Aka and Kamerin had guided them on a tour of the town, ending at the place they needed to be – the grocery store. "I think we'll be able to find our way back."

"No problem," Kamerin bobbed her head happily. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jenna and Haru."

"Do you come here often?" Aka asked, and Haru shook his head.

"Nope. We're just here to get supplies – we're a beach house a few miles from here," he said, and the young man nodded understandingly while Kamerin shook Jenna's hand eagerly.

"Well, until we see you guys again!" she called, waving as she and her cousin headed down the street. Jenna waved back, and Haru only shrugged as he turned to go into the store.

* * *

"You were pretty rude," she informed him as they searched for what they needed on the list, and he looked at her in surprise.

"I was?"

"You know you were, or else you wouldn't look so guilty," Jenna shook her head in dry amusement. Haru went to say something, but sighed and closed his mouth with another shrug.

"Oh well."

"What, didn't you like them?" she asked, standing on tiptoe to reach something on the top shelf. Haru regarded her with a grin for a minute before reaching over her and grabbing it for her, which she took gratefully.

"I dunno," he told her calmly, and she took a moment to consider something before grinning at him.

"Were you _jealous_?" she guessed, and he narrowed his eyes and stared pointedly in another direction. Jenna couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the Ox, especially after what he had done that morning. She still hadn't gotten him back, and now was just too good to pass up. "You were, weren't you? What, did you want to get lost all day just to spend some time alone?" she asked lightly. Haru ignored her and shoved his hands in his pockets, and Jenna stopped the teasing, not wanting to tempt Haru into going Black in the store. The phrase 'a bull in a china shop' wouldn't be anything if the Sohma went berserk with all the people around.

"I wasn't," he said as they were checking out, and she looked at him in surprise.

"You weren't what, again?" she asked, having sort of forgotten what she had been teasing the Ox about before.

"Never mind," he muttered, and Jenna blinked at him before shrugging and moving to pay the cashier, who was looking at the couple with a grin on his face. He earned himself a glare from Haru when he let his fingers touch Jenna's too long for the Ox's liking, but Jenna either didn't realize or was purposefully ignoring the Sohma's actions, and calmly gathered the bags together and hefting them up, Haru taking the remainder of the load.

* * *

"Wow, it's already dark out?" she realized, looking around as they stepped out of the store. "I guess we spent more time with Kamerin and Aka than I realized."

"I coulda told you that," he said calmly, and she took a moment to glance at him before deciding he was once again back to normal, laid-back and lazy-looking as usual.

"Very funny," she replied, and shivered at the chill the night air brought. "Where's the car, again? I'm gonna get cold in these damn clothes if we stay out much longer."

"It's this way," he said firmly, and Jenna merely shrugged and began to follow the Ox, who strode down the street as if he knew the entire town with the back of his hand.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Sohma had never really inspected the backs of his hands, and the pair found themselves lost in no time – which didn't really come as a surprise to Jenna, but left Haru perplexed.

"I was sure I knew where I was going this time," he mumbled, trying to figure out where he had actually gotten lost.

"This town's like, what, three blocks?" Jenna thought out-loud, exaggerating a little but not by much. "How'd we _both_ manage to get lost?"

"Why didn't you tell me we were lost?" Haru asked, and she stared at him in amazement.

"I thought you knew where you going!"

"Why?"

"I…oh, never mind," she grumbled, unable to find a reason why she had actually thought Haru wouldn't get lost for once. "Come on, let's go see if someone'll let us use their phone. Hatori can come pick us up, and we'll find the car when he does."

"This is getting heavy," he commented as he began to amble after the young woman, shifting the bags in his arms awkwardly.

"At least you have training," she snapped. "And you're not wearing a skirt!"

"But it looks good on you," he argued, and she resisted the urge to smack him.

"You're getting as bad as Shigure," she muttered, wearing a black miniskirt and a pale-green shirt with heeled sandals. "And my feet are killing me – I didn't think we'd be stuck wandering around for so long," she complained, her arms having become sore soon after they had realized they were lost. "And you couldn't just use someone's phone – you _had_ to keep going," she added with a groan. "What is _with_ guys and not getting directions?"

"You're pretty hot when you're pissed off," Haru commented, catching her completely off guard.

"Wh-hu-di-_Haru_!" she yelled, stuttering like heck and turning an interesting shade of pink. "Would you cut it out and try to focus?" she demanded in exasperation. The Ox only gazed calmly at her, and she heaved a sigh and turned back around, resuming her determined stride down the street. A few more minutes passed of them aimlessly wandering before they reached the shopping district once more, and Jenna noticed with relief that several stores were still open.

"What luck," the Sohma grinned, a little behind Jenna as they headed down the street, the alleys in-between buildings casting odd shadows on them. In the next moment, however, he was doing anything _but_ grinning when a strange man appeared from an alley in front of them and grabbed Jenna's arm, causing her to drop her things.

"Hey! Let go!" she ordered, but the man – apparently too drunk to see Haru – only laughed.

"Yer a really purty thing," he slurred, leering down at her. "Why don't ya 'n I–" He never finished his sentence when Haru came flying at him, landing a kick directly in his jaw and knocking him out cold on the pavement. Jenna noticed with dismay the groceries scattered on the sidewalk, and nervously looked at Haru, who was inches next to her.

Haru, to be honest, was surprised at how fast he turned Black – usually it took some provocation, but it seemed that the only prodding his Black side needed to come was another man touching Jenna without permission. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned to look at her, and he instantly reverted back to White when he saw the scared look on her face.

Jenna gasped when he suddenly embraced her tightly, and hugged him back briefly, expecting him to let go. When he didn't, however, she began to wonder what the heck was the matter with him and looked up at him curiously.

"Haru…what's the matter? I'm fine now," she assured him.

"When that guy touched you…I totally lost it," he told her, sounding a bit dazed. "Something inside of me snapped."

"It's all right, Haru," Jenna said, feeling a bit weird at being the one to comfort him. "You took care of him, and nothing happened to me. You were a knight in shining armor, protecting me," she added jokingly, but the Ox only held her tighter and rested his cheek near hers.

"I'll always protect you," he murmured in her ear, and her eyes widened in shock at his next words. "Jenna…I love you."

"H-Haru?" she stammered, abruptly pulling from his grasp and backing up.

"I have for years," he persisted, deciding that he may as well get it all out of the way at once. "I keep trying to tell you, but shit keeps happening! But I do – I love you."

Jenna stared at him for a moment, and he gazed stubbornly back before she whirled, visibly shaking, and quickly headed toward the nearest store. "I need to call Hatori, especially now that all the food's ruined," she managed, before disappearing into the building. Haru was left standing among the spilled groceries in confusion, unsure whether she had rejected him or not.

* * *

Well? I'm enjoying writing this - a bit stuck, though. (sighs) Anyway, please review! Any ideas are appreciated, as usual.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary; Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Warning: Some sexual content in here - nothing explicit, but more than usual for this story.

I'd like to mention that SasukeBlade isTori - her cameo - the other person is just someone I made up. Also, I'd like to thank kiwadoi seiitsu forher plot ideas so long ago - I'm using bits and pieces -and thank Fan 101 for the review that pushed me to update, when I got that huge review with ideas and everything! That made me go "Wow, people really want me to update!" I've had tendinitis in both arms badly for a while, and that and personal issues kept me from writing at all for a long time...but I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. As an apology, this is extra-long. And no one kill me at the end!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"So, are you two going out today?" Momiji asked cheerfully the next morning, as the group sat around the breakfast table. Kisa and Hiro had left that morning, while Kyo had returned to the dojo in order to continue his lessons with Kazuma. The Rabbit earned black looks from both Haru and Jenna, before the Ox punched the table before getting to his feet and stalking from the room, while Jenna clutched her silverware tightly. 

"Well, Hatsuharu is hardly acting like a gentleman, if you ask me!" Ayame announced. "Especially with his one and only love right here, t–!" The Snake froze when Jenna silently rose and also left the room – although she was quieter than Haru, she was obviously no less angry.

"You should stop teasing them, you two," Hatori admonished them calmly.

"Whatever are you talking about, Hari?"the Snakeasked blankly, but only received a dubious glance from the Dragon.

"Something must have happened last night – they haven't talked to each other at all," Tohru worried.

"And they've hardly said a word to us, either," Yuki added calmly, taking another bite of his food. "It's obvious that Haru's gone Black again – I wonder what they fought about?"

"I'm not sure it was a fight, exactly," Hatori told them, but decided not to say anything further as they gazed eagerly at him, waiting for him to spill the beans.

* * *

"Damn Rabbit," Haru muttered, hands shoved in his pockets as he stupidly wandered the streets in a haze of anger. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into someone and knocked them to the ground. Most of him decided to keep going, but he happened to glance down and appeared surprised. 

"Um…is something wrong?" the young woman asked, her gray-green eyes looking at him curiously as she brushed her hair, dirty blonde, to her shoulders.

"Sorry – you reminded me of someone for a sec," the Ox said grudgingly, reluctantly helping her to her feet.

"You look like you have woman problems," she grinned apologetically. "Sorry, my name's Tori. I'm visiting here."

"Really?" he asked, curious in spite of being Black. Well, actually, the Black side of him might have had something to do with it, in fact. "So'm I."

"Oh, nice to meet you!" she smiled, and he blinked.

"Oh, I'm Hatsuharu," he introduced himself, and looked over as he shook her hand to see a young man approaching them quickly.

"Tori, there you are!" the man sighed, appearing out of breath. "I told you it was too easy to get lost in here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved dismissively at the young man and turned back to Haru. "This is my fiancé, Jacob. This is Hatsuharu," she added, and Jacob grinned gratefully at Hatsuharu.

"However you stopped her, thanks for it," he began, but jumped in surprise when Haru suddenly glared at him and strode away angrily. "What'd I say?" he asked, and Tori shrugged.

* * *

"**So much for relieving your frustrations there."**

"_Shut up!"_

"**You know you wanted that girl, Haru,"** his Black side admonished him. **"After all, you can't get any from Jenna, can you? And she was pretty cute, too…"**

"_I said shut the fuck up!"_ Haru yelled mentally, becoming tired of the urges his Black side was more prone to give in to. The Ox couldn't deny he wasn't happy about the situation with Jenna, and the feeling of confusion and abandonment was something he wasn't happy about either. "I shoulda never gotten involved with her," he mumbled half-heartedly, and snapped out of his daze when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hello, Hatsuharu."

* * *

"This is stupid," Jenna admonished herself. "What am I going to do even if I find him? He must hate me," she lamented, angry at herself for how she had reacted. 

"_But…I didn't know what to say,"_ she admitted, sighing a little. _"No one's ever told me they loved me before…I should have expected it from Haru eventually, but...why do things have to get so damn complicated?"_ she wondered, looking around the streets in hopes of seeing the familiar face smiling back at her, a sight she had become accustomed to over the past months.

"Are you all right, Jenna?" a voice asked sympathetically, and she looked up to see a frowning Momiji looking down at her. "You and Hatsuharu have been acting funny since last night. Did something happen?"

"Well…" she hesitated, and Momiji suddenly grinned cheerfully.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he suggested, taking her arm lightly.

"But we just ate breakfast," she objected, but he shrugged.

"So? We can talk there, if you want to talk," he told her. "Besides, maybe we'll find Haru. That's what you're doing, right – looking for him?"

"Yeah," she admitted, and he nodded.

"So let's go!" he prodded, saddened to see Jenna looking so depressed and Haru so…well, so Black.

"All right," she agreed, following the Rabbit down the street, a smile slowly appearing on her face as the young man kept up a lively conversation.

* * *

"Feel better?" Momiji asked, once they had finished their coffee and talked some. 

"Actually, yeah, I do," she grinned, and he grinned back cheerfully.

"Good! I actually need to get back – I promised Yuki I'd help with some cleaning for Tohru – want to come too?" he invited her, but she shook her head.

"No thanks. I'd just like to hang around here. I'll be back by dinner, don't worry," she promised, and he nodded as he rose to his feet.

"All right, I'll tell the others that. Good luck," he said, flashing another smile before leaving the café. Jenna waved after him before returning to her empty mug, the cheerful mood Momiji had brought with him quickly disappearing, lost in her own troubles.

"Yeah, good luck to me," she sighed, before catching a glimpse of black-and-white hair. "Haru?" she gasped, and rushed out of the building in hopes of catching up to the Ox. To her embarrassment, it was an old man with white streaks in his hair, and she apologized profusely while she blushed red.

"That was dumb," she told herself, trying to think of where to go next. She noticed there was a park nearby, which brought back pleasant memories of the time she had spent together with Haru in the city. "I guess I'll try there," she shrugged, beginning to walk once more. _"I wonder if I loved him then?"_ a voice wondered, causing her to frown a little.

* * *

"_This is wrong!_" the voice yelled at him, but was quickly overridden by his Black side. 

"**Hell, why not? She's certainly hot enough, and you already know she's a good fuck – might as well go for it,"** his Black side urged, pushing Haru even further into the hole he was digging for himself. The Ox had been shocked as hell to see Rin standing beside him, smiling up at him seductively. He normally would have moved on without another thought, but his frustrations, coupled with his Black side's lust, made the young man lose his self-control. He had allowed himself to be led to a thick group of trees in the park, which was practically deserted, and found himself frantically kissing Rin as she braced herself against a tree.

"Mmm…Haru…" she moaned, as one hand slipped up her skirt while the other fondled her breasts roughly. The Horse rocked against him eagerly, pleased that the Ox had given in to her so easily. She had decided to follow him to the beach-house in an attempt to seduce him back to her, and was amazed he had put up no resistance to her suggestions when she had run into him. Of course, Rin knew he was Black, and also knew that Haru was more susceptible to give into his baser needs when in that state of mind.

"Fuck!" he hissed, as her hand clutched him through his pants, knowing she felt the large bulge even while he gave her pleasure with five digits. "Come on, whore, show me what you got," he ordered through their kisses, and she smiled coyly as she spotted something behind them. Hearing a stifled cry, something snapped in Haru whirled around to see who was interrupting them – and his eyes widened in shock when he saw a defeated Jenna before them, horror evident in her eyes. As her eyes met Haru's, she spun around and raced away, faster than he had thought she could run.

"I know you still want me," Rin said huskily, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Fuck off," he said numbly, stumbling away from in shock. The Horse shrieked something at him before leaving, but it didn't penetrate the Ox's hazed-over mind. Despair filled his mind when he realized what had just happened, and could've killed something on the spot as the rage took over him.

* * *

"Jenna?" Tohru called in alarm, as the young woman approached the house at breakneck speed, almost barreling Tohru over as she shoved by her roughly, one hand shielding her face from Tohru and Yuki. 

"What was that?" Momiji asked, popping his head out from the other side of the screen that he was fixing.

"She was crying," Tohru realized, "She looked heartbroken!"

"I guess she found Haru," Yuki commented dryly, but felt great sympathy for the distraught young woman he had just seen – it was as if there was another person inside Jenna's body, once completely different in every aspect.

"I'll go see if she's all right," Tohru decided, unhappy at the thought of Jenna alone and crying in their room.

"We'll keep working, don't worry," the Rabbit offered, privately deciding he'd have to kick Haru's ass if the Ox ever showed his face again.

* * *

"Jenna?" Tohru said quietly, knocking gently on the door. When there was no answer, she became a bit alarmed, but didn't rush in. "Jenna? I'm coming in now," she told her, opening the door. She found the young woman face-down on the bed, a pillow over her head and body shaking violently with sobs. "Oh, Jenna…" Tohru sighed, not having any idea what could have caused such a violent reaction in the easy-going Jenna, and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. 

"Go away," Jenna mumbled, her voice obscured by the pillow.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened, Jenna," Tohru replied, rubbing her back lightly like her mother used to do for her.

"I…hate him," she said, her words suddenly full of venom.

"Haru?" Tohru guessed, but Jenna only broke into a fresh round of hysterical crying, much to Tohru's dismay. The brunette remained silent, but continued to offer what comfort she could to Jenna, only standing up when the young woman had cried herself to sleep. Quietly closing the door behind her, Tohru retreated downstairs, only to be met by several curious pairs of eyes.

"How is she?" Hatori asked in concern, but Tohru shook her head.

"She's asleep now," she told them, sitting down with a sigh. "Has Haru come by?"

"No – Momiji and Yuki went to look for him," Ayame said, appearing more serious than he normally was. "Did she say anything?"

"Not a thing, but when I asked about Haru she became even more hysterical," the girl admitted. "But what do you think Haru could have done that affected her so badly? I thought they were getting along so well lately…"

"Well, they weren't acting so friendly this morning," Hatori said cryptically, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. "They're both adults, so I would normally say not to get involved, but this is getting ridiculous. Jenna's going to make herself sick, and if Hatsuharu gets any more Black than he already is, he's going to destroy something we'll all regret later. It shouldn't take those two long to find him, though – and when Jenna wakes up I'll give her something to calm her down."

"What a vacation _this_ turned out to be," Ayame sighed, much to the agreement of everyone present.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find Haru, anyway?" Momiji wondered out-loud, as he and his cousin wandered the streets. "You know he's completely lost." 

"Just follow the trails of destruction," Yuki replied dryly, pointing to a beat-up looking street sign.

"Oh boy…" the Rabbit sighed, not looking forward to having to subdue the Ox. "I think we found him," he added, pointing down the street where the bipolar young man was stalking further away, looking as if he was prepared to snap at the least bit provocation

"Let's go," Yuki said firmly, striding toward the Ox in an effort to catch up to him before he started a fight in the middle of the street.

"What do you two want?" the Ox snarled as they approached him, and his cousins paused in surprise. They had seen him go ballistic before, and heavily Black, but this quiet rage was something new for the two young men, and they were unsure what to do about it.

"Hatori figured you were lost, so we came to find you," Yuki told him calmly, preparing to knock him out cold if necessary.

"I'm not going," Haru informed them coldly, turning his back to them. "Get lost."

"You bastard!" Momiji burst out angrily, and Haru's back stiffened dangerously. "Jenna came home hysterical, and you're just going to wander around until you grow some balls and apologize for whatever you did?"

"Who says it was my fault?" Haru shouted, spinning around and glaring at the two in front of him.

"I can hardly imagine it being _her_ fault, judging by your reactions," the Rat said dryly. "What on earth did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he growled, ashamed of what had happened but in no mood to cooperate. "So fuck off, the both of you."

"Or what? You'll start a brawl in the middle of the street?" Momiji replied coolly, but Yuki caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye that made him groan mentally.

"Haru, you stay right here," Yuki ordered warningly, and Momiji stared in shock as the Rat rushed off in the opposite direction, leaving the Rabbit almost defenseless against the murderous-looking Ox.

* * *

"Rin!" Yuki yelled, and managed to grab her arm before she raced off out of his grasp. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, holding her tightly to prevent escape. 

"None of your damn business," she spat, but the Rat only narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for Haru in the past, and for Jenna lately," he told her, his voice deceptively calm. "You've done enough destruction over the years, and I've had enough! Now, what did you do? You know Haru's gone Black – and you're the only one able to manipulate him in that stage."

"I didn't do anything," she purred, and he caught a hint of disappointment in her tone as well.

"Rin…" he growled, tightening his grip even further.

"Let go!" she ordered, becoming a little frightened of the cousin she had never respected. "Yuki!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he said. "I'm sure Akito's involved in this, too. Now tell me!"

"Akito doesn't want Jenna to take Haru from him," Rin admitted, realizing there was no escape for her this time. "So he sent me here to try to break up their little vacation together."

"And?" Yuki said roughly, when he realized she wasn't continuing.

"I found Haru wandering like he usually does when he's Black, muttering something about being frustrated," the Horse told him, a smile gracing her deceptively-pretty features briefly. "So I just decided to help him a little, that's all."

"And you planned it so Jenna would find you," Yuki realized, the full impact of what had happened hitting him all at once. "You've always been a bitch, Rin, but I didn't expect something like this from you. I guess you're no better than Akito's puppet now, aren't you?"

"You're one to talk," she hissed, but Yuki suddenly released her and pushed her away from him.

"Get away before I do something I'll regret," he breathed. "And if I ever see you again, I'll have Hatori erase your memories. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to once I tell him what you've do–"

"Better go check on Momiji," she smirked, as Yuki was cut off by shouts behind them. He turned around reflexively, and the Horse was gone in seconds.

"Damn it," he swore, and rushed off to where he had left Momiji with the Ox. "Momiji!" he called, skidding to a halt beside his cousin, who was sitting on the pavement looking stunned. "What happened?" Yuki demanded, helping the Rabbit to his feet.

"I guess Haru got tired of standing around," Momiji told him wryly, rubbing around his neck. "He actually tried to choke me! But I kneed him and he dropped me before taking off."

"Are you all right?" the Rat checked, seeing some bruises forming around the Rabbit's throat.

"Yeah, pretty much. Nothing Hatori can't patch up," he laughed nervously, sounding a little breathless. "Let's be going back and tell them. Where'd you go off to, anyway?"

"I'll tell you when we get back," Yuki said shortly, completely fed up with his insane family. "Come on."

* * *

"I should have suspected," Hatori sighed deeply, once the Rat had informed the rest of the family at the beach house what had happened. "Damn it…I'm not sure how this is going to fix itself, or if that's even possible." 

"Has Jenna gotten up?" Momiji asked, but Ayame gestured with a nod toward the door behind them. Jenna was standing in the doorway looking more put-together than when they had left, but a horrified look was on her face as she approached them slowly.

"Did Haru…did he actually do this?" she asked quietly, her hand shaking a little as she reached up to touch the bruises on Momiji's neck. She snapped her hand back when he flinched slightly, but a strange look came over her face when he nodded.

"It's not that bad," Momiji shrugged, sitting down as Jenna took a step back, as if in deep thought suddenly.

"Are you feeling all right?" Tohru asked in sudden concern, but Jenna appeared not to hear the question.

"Jenna?" Ayame reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in fright. "Sorry," he apologized, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble," she told them quickly, stringing her words together as if she was afraid they wouldn't come out unless she forced them together. "I really am – I never wanted anything like this to happen. Please forgive me."

"Jenna!" Momiji yelled, as she whirled around and raced out the door. They heard the front door slam shut, and the Rabbit sat back down in amazement. "_She's_ sorry?" he repeated. "It's not even her damn fault!"

"Should we go after her?" Yuki asked, but Hatori shook his head.

"I have an idea where she's going – let's stay out of this a bit longer. Too much involvement will only make it all worse."

* * *

Please don't hurt me for that! It'll all pan out in the end, I promise. And if Momiji seems a little OOC - he probably is, but I also think of it that he's an adult, not the little kid we all know. Anyway, please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Summary; Warning: Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and patiently waited for an update. Here it is - and the plot thickens. Maybe one more chapter...I could have ended it in this one, but it'd either end up way too long, or way to choppy. So, you guys still get to deal with me and my updating habits...As for the ruler, it won't work, so I have to use OoOoOo's.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

The sky had long grown dark, but Jenna found herself still out looking for the Ox, her mind whirling around and refusing to let her think anything through. It was easy enough to track his path through town, at least – she just had to follow the trail of destruction and frightened people, after all. The streetlamps were the only source of light besides the moon in the sky, and Jenna paused as a shiver went down her spine.

"It's getting cooler out," she murmured, looking around tiredly. Her body was aching with every step she took, and was determined to make her go to bed, but Jenna was unable to comply. Something inside her felt guilty, even as the other half of her mind informed her that Haru should be the one feeling guilty – and that apparently he was, judging by his reaction. Rubbing her sore eyes, Jenna realized she had followed the Ox to the ocean shoreline, where several cliffs lined against the sea, overlooking the narrow beach.

Her stomach did a flip as a thought occurred to her, and she quickened her pace as she headed farther up the hill leading to the rocky edges. The streetlights didn't go any farther, and she made her way in the relative darkness, tripping several times over rocks or holes in the ground, but simply picking herself up and trudging on, unwilling to give up. After several minutes, she realized she had reached the edge of the cliffs, and noticed a figure a little further down, sitting with his feet hanging over the edge.

"Hatsuharu…" Jenna whispered, her mind suddenly going blank and leaving her without a game plan. Her feet began moving on their violation, and stopped when she was just a few feet from the Ox – she quickly he was still Black when he turned his gaze on her, and she swallowed convulsively.

"What're you doing here?" he demanded, getting to his feet and gazing at her.

"I…I…" she stammered, unable to think of anything to say through her dry mouth.

"If you don't have anything to say, then get lost," he ordered, taking a few steps toward her. She automatically backed up as well, and he stopped in his tracks, a pained expression on his face. "You think I'd do…can't say I blame you," he said roughly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't say I blame you either – though I certainly could," she managed quietly, staring nervously at him. He looked at her in surprise, and to her own surprise, burst out laughing.

"That's like you," he said finally, shrugging. "Maybe. But you should leave – I know the others will be worried about what I might do to you."

"You said you wouldn't," she objected, and he snapped his head back to meet her gaze sternly.

"Those words never left my mouth," he informed her coolly, and she blinked, unsure what to do now. "Get lost, Jenna – you don't need a jackass like me fucking up your life. Momiji's much better suited to you, I guess. Might as well forget about me."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," she spat out before she thought about her words, and clamped her hand over her mouth when he smirked.

"True – but I can try," he muttered. "I'm a worthless piece of crap – have been my whole life, and the whole damn family knows it. I certainly haven't shaped up if this is how I behave, have I? You deserve someone much better. I don't blame you for not loving me – I don't blame any of them, to be honest. I'm just the stupid Ox, after all."

Jenna remained silent, her eyes darkening with each word, and Haru continued on relentlessly, deciding that if he was going to lose the woman he loved, he may as well make it worthwhile.

"Who could love me, with the way I act?" he continued roughly. "I thought maybe…but I guess I was just delusional, as usual. I guess I didn't really ever think you loved me – I brought this on myself again, as usual. A dumb, worthless Ox doesn't deserve to be happy, I guess, and –"

"Shut up!" Jenna screamed, and he stared at her in shock as she put her hands over her ears. Haru realized tears were streaking down her face, and his brows furrowed in self-loathing. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she shook her head to cut him off. "Shut _up_, Hatsuharu! If this is how you are, then you really are worthless and dumb! I never saw someone who was stupid or worthless – I saw someone who never seemed to give up, no matter what! If you give up now, and just decide to quit, then I'll hate you for the rest of my life!"

"Jenna –"

"If you keep up with all that bullshit of yours," she informed him quietly, closing her eyes so as not to have to see him in front of her. "If you keep saying things like that, then I think it was a mistake to fall in love with you!"

Hatsuharu's eyes widened as far as they could go, and his jaw dropped as he stared at her incredulously, unable to believe what he had heard. He blinked his eyes rapidly after a moment, trying to understand that it wasn't a dream he was in – that she had really said that.

"Oh, forget it!" she shouted, shaking her head in frustration. She had been expecting some kind of reaction from the young man in front of her, but to her it seemed he hadn't reacted at all her to admission. She whirled around, well aware of the tears in her own eyes, and began to stalk off, hands fisted at her sides.

"Wait a damn second!" Haru growled, moving quickly and grabbing her arm before she left him again. "What the hell was that you just said?"

"I'm not repeating myself," she muttered, avoiding meeting his gaze and staring at the ground instead. Haru's eyes never left her face, however, and she felt herself turning red under his scrutiny. "Let me go," she ordered, pulling away from him abruptly. "I don't ever want to see you again, Haru!" she told him loudly, before running off as best as she could in the dark. Haru remained stunned, trying to make his legs move after her, but his body remained frozen as he watched her disappear into the shadows.

* * *

"It appears that my poor Ox has finally come back to me," Akito purred, as Haru sat on the floor beside him, slumped over listlessly. The god had made a miraculous recovery, much to the secret dismay of the Sohmas who had returned from the beach house almost three days ago. Jenna had slipped into the house without their noticing and had taken the car Haru had used to leave for her house, which they hadn't realized until the next morning.

Haru remained silent, head bent over and his arms resting on his knees, as Akito stroked his cheek lightly.

"Don't sulk, Hatsuharu – it's for the best, after all," he said coolly, a glint of malice in his eyes as he observed the sullen Sohma beside him. "A dumb Ox shouldn't try to fall in love, you know. You simply can't understand everything involved – you really shouldn't try to do things you simply aren't suited for, Hatsuharu. Try to remember that."

The Ox refused to react to Akito's words, merely closing his eyes and trying to block them out.

Kureno stood by the corner of the door, peering into the room with a slight frown on his face, unhappy with the situation and deciding to privately speak to Hatori about a solution before the broken-hearted Sohma fell into Akito's clutches entirely.

* * *

"It's been almost two months!" Momiji complained, sitting in the office with Hatori one fall day. "I've only seen Haru three times ever since we got back. What's Akito doing to him, anyway? It's like he's trying to break him in or something."

"That's what it is," Yuki agreed calmly, shaking his head. "Hatori, what happened, anyway?"

"I don't know," the Dragon admitted with a slight shrug. "Jenna refuses to see any of us, and obviously we can't speak to Haru. From what Kureno can gather by listening to their conversations, Jenna shot Haru down cold and they had a fight. The details, however, are beyond our comprehension."

"A lovers' quarrel, then," Yuki suggested.

"That sounds plausible – but Haru seems like he's totally lost," Momiji nodded. "Something big obviously happened, and Akito's taking advantage of that to make Haru some obedient pet, like he thinks Kureno is."

"And he's doing quite a thorough job of it," Hatori informed them. "Hatsuharu hardly ever leaves his side at this point. Something has to be done, and quickly. I have to add that Akito seems ecstatic to have Jenna out of the picture."

"I guess he'll settle for what he can get," the Rat agreed, referring to all of Akito's efforts to get rid of Tohru. "Any ideas, Hatori?"

"I think I'll go see Jenna again," the doctor told them. "It can't hurt to try once more."

* * *

As Hatori pulled in front of her house, he saw Jenna outside her door, packages on the stoop next to her feet as she dug around in her purse looking for her keys. Shaking his head in quiet amusement, he parked across the street and quickly strode up to her, climbing the stairs just as she unlocked her door.

"Hello, Jenna," he greeted her calmly, and she turned around in surprise, having gone a month without hearing from the Sohmas.

"Oh…Hatori, hello," she managed stiffly, wrapped against the chilly air in a tan trenchcoat and long crimson scarf covering the bottom part of her face. "Would you like to come in?" she asked reluctantly, deciding she wasn't just going to blow him off.

"Thank you, yes," he nodded, following her into the house and closing the door behind him and pulling off his own jacket as the warm air surrounded him.

"Make yourself comfortable – I just have to put these away," she told him, her loose hair tangling in her scarf, much to her exasperation, as she carried the bags to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks," he shook his head, and she returned to the living room after a few minutes, wearing high black heeled boots, a green sweater, and a dark pair of jeans. "How have you been?"

"Busy – work picks up in the fall, apparently," she replied calmly, sitting across from him uneasily. They remained silent for a moment before Hatori cleared his throat suddenly, and she looked at him expectantly. "What did you come here for?" she asked suspiciously, deciding to get right to the point before he did.

"It's about Hatsuharu," he began, but paused when he saw her turn pale and turn her head away. "I don't know what happened between you two, and it's none of my business anyway," he continued firmly. "However, Hatsuharu's health is my concern as his doctor, and since we returned his health has degenerated rapidly."

"What do you mean?"

"Akito is turning him into a soulless puppet, an obedient, mindless slave," Hatori told her bluntly, and pressed on despite her gasp. "He's heartbroken, and we have no access to him anymore. At this rate, I'm not sure what will happen to him."

"I thought Akito was dying," she interjected, but he shook his head.

"He made a recovery when we returned – unfortunately," the Dragon added bitterly, and Jenna frowned. "Jenna, _please_, talk to Hatsuharu!" the man pleaded, and she blinked in surprise at his sudden desperate tone. "I can arrange for you to see him – whatever it takes, but please, you need to see him. God knows what might happen to him if this keeps up. And don't try to tell me you're happy, either," he added, eyeing her critically, suddenly resuming his collected manner. "You've lost quite a bit of weight, and your face looks too pale for my peace of mind. Are you eating right?"

"You're not my doctor!" she protested, overwhelmed once again by a Sohma.

"But I'm a doctor nonetheless," he replied coolly, and suddenly got to his feet. "Will you see him?" he asked again, his eyes meeting hers as she also stood up to look up at him. She hesitated, but nodded when she saw the pleading in his dark eyes.

"Yes…I will."

"I'll call when I've arranged something," he said shortly, putting his jacket back on as he headed to the door. She followed him as he opened the door, and stopped when he suddenly turned around. "Thank you, Jenna," Hatori said fervently, and Jenna shifted uneasily when she saw the gratefulness in his face.

"Bye," she returned, closing the door behind him quickly. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Feeling herself begin to shake, despite the warmth of her house, she slide to the ground weakly, unable to gather her thoughts together as she buried her head in her knees.

* * *

As Jenna drove to the place Hatori had told her to go two days later, her knuckles were white underneath her black leather gloves as she clutched the wheel desperately, actually frightened at what might happen. She hadn't known what went wrong, but something inside her had snapped that fateful night.

"_I didn't want to guess anymore,"_ she sighed, resisting the urge to pull over and turn right back around. _"I didn't know what to do when he acted like that…I got scared and just ran away. I'm such a coward,"_ she thought bitterly, having hated herself ever since she had turned her back on Haru. She had been overwhelmed by the entire night, and couldn't think of anything else to do except to run and hide from everything around her. And so she had returned to her house, buried herself in work, and refused to see anyone who came.

The scenery rolled past her, and she realized she had been driving for well over an hour. Her feet, clad in her usual boots, hit the brakes as she came to a light – the first she had reached in quite a while.

"_Hatori must really want this secret,"_ she realized, before rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. "Of course, you jackass," she muttered under her breath, turning the radio off as it reached more commercials. She didn't feel like listening to music anyway, and so kept her music player off as well. She wore a black turtleneck underneath her trenchcoat – the only heavy jacket she owned – and the same crimson scarf, with a dark plaid skirt that reached mid-calf when she stood up.

Looking around as she continued the drive, she recognized the name of the street Hatori had told her to go down, and pulled a sharp turn, wincing a little as her tires squealed.

"Oops," she sighed, now on the backroad and seeing almost no houses. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find the place Hatori told me about," she thought ruefully, her hair loose down her back with pieces hanging in her eyes as usual. Grateful she had gotten her heating fixed in her car, she turned it up a little as she continued down the road, before reaching a relatively-small house, hidden by large trees and overgrown shrubs that resembled either very large bushes or small trees.

Pulling into the gravel driveway, Jenna saw another car sitting in front of the house, and noticed a head sticking out from one of the seats. Parking and turning her own vehicle off, she stepped out onto the lawn that badly needed a cut, and moved over the car, only to see Hatori inside, calmly smoking a cigarette with the window down.

"How long have you been here?" she asked curiously, resting her elbows on the door.

"Not long – Hatsuharu is inside," he told her calmly, taking a long drag from the cigarette. "I'll be waiting out here, so take your time." Truthfully, the Dragon had arrived early in the afternoon, having taken the first chance he got to get Haru out of the house and into his car.

"All right," she nodded, heading towards the house and climbing the stairs nervously, seeing cracks between the boards.

"And Jenna!" Hatori called, and she paused to turn around. "Thank you," he added. She only shrugged and returned to the task at hand, stepping onto the small porch and nervously fingering the doorknob a moment before turning it and stepping into the house. As the door swung shut behind her, she wished she had some idea of what was going to happen once she came face-to-face with the Ox, but instead was going in blind. She also desperately needed some kind of assurance – from anyone – about anything right now, someone telling her it would be all right, but that was also denied her.

"_Stop being such a child,"_ she ordered herself, forcing the sick feeling inside back down to her stomach where she could ignore it. _"You're an adult, and no one's going to hold you hand through this. So suck it up and put one foot after another…like that, good, just keep going…"

* * *

_

"Where is Hatsuharu?" Akito raged, having discovered the Ox missing several hours after they left. "And Hatori! Where the hell is Hatori?" he shrieked. Kureno remained calm and collected, as usual, and stood facing Akito without a hint of deception on his face.

"I don't know where Hatsuharu is," he said, honestly not knowing exactly where Hatori had taken him. "Or Hatori – I understood he was visiting some patients on the outside. We've had a break out of the flu again, and several Sohmas have fallen seriously ill."

"Don't give me that crap!" the god hissed, fully out of control and in complete command of his passions at the same time. "Hatori took that damn Ox somewhere, didn't he, Kureno? He took him to see that damn woman!" Akito realized, and Kureno managed to keep his face perfectly still.

"I wouldn't know, Akito," he replied coolly. "I serve only you, after all. Why would I have anything to do with the others?"

"Good point," the other person nodded, smirking at his 'loyal' pet rooster. "After all, Kureno, you are mine alone – there is no chance you would betray me, is there?"

"Of course not, Akito," the Rooster agreed without hesitation, fervently hoping Hatori had a backup plan in mind in case Akito figured out where they had gone.

* * *

And yes, for the record, Akito is male in this story - just in case anyone was wondering again. Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I was going to wait to see if anyone else would review, but oh well. So, if you didn't review last chapter - go do it! Keep me happy!

Here's the final chapter for this story. As to whether or not there'll be a third installment...read until the end and tell me what you think I'm planning. If you guess right, a cameo!

I gotta thank all of you guys who kept reading and reviewing, and kept me going! I love ya all - not in that way, so no funny ideas. But seriously, I hope I keep you guys as readers, and I hope you keep enjoying my works.

Please review.

* * *

Peering around doorways and stepping carefully, Jenna still found no sign of the Ox and wondered if Hatori had tricked her for whatever reason. She briefly wondered why they even owned a house like this, but the thought flew out of her head when she heard a noise from a room down the hall, and gasped inadvertently.

"He must be there…" she told herself sternly, clenching her hands at her sides and striding forward. Pushing the door in, she frozen when Haru turned to stare at her, and she almost cried at seeing his expression. "H…Haru…" she choked out, pain enveloping her body as if she shared what he was feeling. No matter what might happen, Jenna realized then and there that she would always love the stubborn Sohma, no matter how much she tried to escape it.

"Hatori said you'd come, but I didn't believe him," Haru said listlessly, turning his head back to stare out the window once more. Sitting on a small couch, he was all in black as usual, with a navy-blue dress shirt over his black shirt, the long jacket resting on the floor by the door.

"I…"

"Did you come because you felt guilty?" he asked calmly, not looking at her at all. Jenna's eyes widened at his lack of emotion, but swallowed roughly, deciding to be completely honest from now on. She nodded, but he didn't see the motion.

"I did, yes," she told him. "I came because Hatori seemed desperate, and I felt I owed him this much. But…I didn't want to leave it at what happened."

"You're the one that ran off," he reminded her coolly, and she winced at the accusation.

"I know I did," she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I was wrong, then. I'm the one who's a coward. I'm the one who's dumb." The stilted words fell from her lips like bitter tears, and her expression turned hard as she berated herself. Hatsuharu slowly turned to gaze at her, and her eyes softened when she saw the bruises on his face and the pain in his eyes.

"We're just a couple of jackasses, then," he said finally, breaking away from her gaze. Jenna's heart leapt in her chest, and she suddenly sat down beside him, gently touching his shoulders as he turned away from her towards the window yet again.

"Haru…I'm so sorry," she said brokenly, her voice no longer calm or steady. She leaned against his back, pressing her face into his shoulder blade as her body shook with muffled cries, while Haru remained completely frozen. Pulling herself together momentarily, she took a deep breath and leaned over, cupping his face in her hands and turning the Ox to face her, meeting with little resistance.

He simply stared at her, and she resisted the urge to drop her hands and run for her car. Instead, she softly stroked the areas where the bruises were, still forcing his head in her direction.

"Haru…I realized why I stopped seeing ghosts," she said finally, and a bit of surprise glimmered in his face. "I didn't see them because…I was complete. I was happy for once, and there was no need for me to be tested, to be pushed and prodded one way and another by spirits from my past. But when…when I lost you, they came back."

"So you just want me back because I'm a ghostbuster," he said dryly, and she resisted the strong urge to slap him across the face and instead closed her eyes and shook her head patiently. Her fingers remained on his cheeks, but he didn't move at all.

"No, Hatsuharu," she managed, forcing the words out calmly. "I told you that so you'd realize how much you meant to me. But I don't give a damn whether or not I see ghosts – as long as I'm able to see you beside me."

Jenna kept her eyes closed, scared what his reaction might be, and felt him shift slightly under her touch. She jumped a bit when she felt his hands cover her own, and she opened her eyes as he drew them away from his face and clasped them in-between his own snugly. Haru gazed at her with the same blank expression he wore before, but something seemed different about him. She remained still when he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently, holding them close as if they were a lifeline.

"That day at the park – I wanted to ask you to marry me," he confessed, and her jaw dropped in shock. He grinned slightly at her expression, but didn't release her hands. "But after that…the time never seemed right to me. And then…it all happened, and it was useless for me to try. At least, I thought it was. I just gave up – what kind of man am I?" he asked bitterly, and she watched him with watering eyes.

"You're the best one I know," she said softly, withdrawing her hands and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Haru stiffened briefly under her sudden embrace, but melted into it within moments and held her against him, breathing in her scent as if it rejuvenated him.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, looking down at her. She nodded into his neck, and he pulled back slightly to meet her gaze. "I really am," he repeated, and she nodded again, the lump in her throat too big for her to try to speak.

"I know," she croaked after a few minutes of opening her mouth and closing it again uselessly.

"Good," he nodded in satisfaction, and promptly leaned down to press his lips against hers hungrily. She responded eagerly, having missed his caresses, but reluctantly pulled back after a moment. "What's the matter?" he asked in confusion, but she smiled at him brightly.

"I will."

"Huh?" the Ox replied, at a loss for what she meant. Jenna merely stared at him calmly, waiting for the light to dawn. Haru searched his memory before realizing what she was agreeing to, and he eagerly pulled her to him once more, deciding actions were more appropriate than words at that point.

* * *

"What's that?" Jenna asked almost thirty minutes later, looking at the door nervously. The couple had remained silent in the room, merely basking in each other's presence, but Haru got to his feet in front of her when footsteps were heard running toward them.

"Be quiet," he ordered, and she clutched his hand as she remained behind him.

"You two have to go!" Hatori ordered, appearing out of breath and desperate. "Akito's on his way here! Kureno called me just now – he wasn't allowed to come, someone else is driving him. But he'll be here any moment!"

"_What_?" Haru demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Take my car – just leave somewhere," Hatori continued sternly, keeping an eye down the hall towards the front door. "I put money in your account, Haru – you have enough. Just leave this place and get away somewhere!"

"What about you?" Jenna retorted, getting to her feet. "You can't just expect us to leave you! After all you've done for –"

"It was as much for our own selfish reasons as it was to help you," the Dragon interrupted her, but his eyes widened in panic when they heard a car pull up. "Quickly! You have to leave! I can handle Akito!"

"Out the window," Haru ordered, suddenly whirling around. With the speed of a martial artist, he grabbed Jenna and basically threw her over his shoulder, throwing open the window and climbing out easily. "Hatori!" he called, pausing, but his cousin shook his head.

"I can handle Akito," Hatori repeated firmly, not looking at them. Jenna remained limp, wanting to protest but knew it was no use to try.

"Thanks," Haru said finally, and suddenly set her down on her feet. "Come on," he ordered, grabbing her hand and rushing past the trees away from the house.

"Where are…we going?" she managed between gasps, doing an odd combination of skipping and jumping to keep up with the Sohma.

"To the car," he said shortly. "The long way."

Jenna nodded, realizing what Haru meant to do, and hitched her skirt even higher to keep up with him. He tightened his grip on her hand suddenly, and she froze for a second when a cry of pain reached their ears. "Hatori!"

"We have to go," Haru urged, pulling her once more and almost knocking her off her feet. Jenna glanced back, and smacked into Haru's back when he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Hatori left the keys in the car – make a run for it," he ordered, and she stared at him. "Oh, don't give me that look – of course I'm coming!" he informed her. "Just go…now!"

Jenna sprinted the moment he finished the word, and winced as gravel hit her face as she skidded into the car door, unable to slow down fast enough. Sliding in, she started the car and sighed in relief when Haru fell into the seat beside her, slamming the door shut.

"Go!" he shouted, as Akito stormed out of the house and headed toward them. Jenna shot the car into reverse and quickly spun the wheel, shifting gears just as quickly and taking off down the road, heading back the way she had come.

* * *

Akito stared after the car in a speechless rage, and Kureno moved cautiously to the car in case escape was indeed advisable. He remained silent when the god turned around and headed back to the house, his actions slow and deliberate.

Hatori remained in the room where he had stopped Akito, scratches on his face and ripped clothes proof of his sincerity. The Dragon was kneeling on the floor in exhaustion, not very surprised at how strong Akito grew when he was in a rage, his gaze downward. He looked up slightly when Akito stalked into the room and remained frozen when the man dropped to the ground, locking his gaze with Hatori's.

"I hope you realize what you've done," the young man hissed, the calm on his face only proof of his anger. Hatori stared back silently, and Akito spat in his face before straightening up. "I assume you're pleased with what you've accomplished," Akito said coldly, gazing down at the man before him with contempt. "Make no mistake, they will not escape for long. And when I have them back, she will pay for your crimes."

A shiver ran through Hatori at these words, but he gave no other sign of hearing Akito's voice. The god finally left him along, crying out for Kureno, and Hatori allowed himself a deep sigh.

"_Stay safe, Hatsuharu. And take care of her,"_ he thought, willing his words to reach his young cousin. Contrary to his words about selfishness, Hatori knew as well as Ayame – whose part would remain secret if the gods willed it – that what Akito planned to do with Jenna was far worse than anything he had conceived against Tohru, only because the young woman was a 'foreigner' and could take the Sohma Ox far from Akito's influence, as she had already proven.

Hatori also knew that if anything happened to Jenna, Haru would be lost to them.

_This_ was the reason he had helped them – to provide a future for the younger Sohmas, and protect the investments of love they gave to those willing to receive them.

* * *

"Where do you want me to go?" she demanded, gripping the wheel tightly as she tried to catch her breath. Haru remained silent, filling his own lungs for a moment before sighing.

"Back to your house. I've got my passport with me," he told her, and Jenna turned her head to stare at him amazement.

"Passport?"

"We can't stay in Japan," he told her firmly. "Akito will find us – and who knows what he'll do now. We have to leave. Hatori said something about arrangements."

"You mean he knew this was going to happen?" Jenna realized, and Haru shrugged.

"Backup plan," he replied, without embellishing on it. Jenna fell silent, and didn't turn her head when she felt Haru's hand on her shoulder. "Akito won't kill Hatori," he said quietly, knowing what was bothering her. "He's too important. But I don't know what he'd do if you got his hands on you – which is why we're leaving."

"I don't…"

"Don't you still have relatives there?" he asked, and she nodded reluctantly.

"Yes…but everything I have is here now," she said.

"Grab what you need, and I can call that friend of yours to keep an eye on the place," Haru suggested, his firm set. "Akito won't risk bringing in another outsider into this – if she's living there, everything'll be fine."

"You certainly think on your feet," she commented dryly, and he cracked a grin.

"I guess," he shrugged. "But may the credit rest with Hatori."

"I thought so," she nodded, and a heavy silence fell between them for a few moments. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" she asked suddenly, and Haru thought for a moment before nodding.

"In all honesty? Sure," he assured her. "We Sohmas have a habit of popping back up, trust me."

"All right," Jenna said finally, her voice betraying her reluctance. Hatsuharu observed her for a moment before sitting back in his seat for a moment before blinking in confusion. "What is it?" Jenna checked, but he only shrugged.

"_Hatori…"_ Haru thought, sure he had heard his cousin's voice for a second inside his head.

* * *

"Jenna Stevenson? She doesn't live here anymore, I'm afraid," Natsuki informed the visitor calmly, having received several strange guests over the past two months. Granted, she had been warned by her friend when she called that day, but Natsuki wondered what had happened to make the young woman leave so suddenly, and secretively.

"All right. I'm sorry for imposing on you," the tall man said, inclining his head slightly before turning to leave.

Natsuki watched him leave for a moment before closing the door, observing the rooms that were now hers. She had been more than happy to move in when Jenna asked her to, having been living in a rented apartment with an irritating landlord, and had followed her friend's wishes and refused to give anyone her forwarding address in America, having been given it to ship over some of Jenna's belongings to her. However, Natsuki wished she knew why Jenna had felt the need to run off with her boyfriend, but decided it was best to leave it alone.

"_You're better off not knowing."_

Jenna's words echoed in Natsuki's mind for a moment before the woman shrugged and reached again for the letter she had received the day before from Jenna, having kept in touch with her through letters and the occasional phone call on a cell phone. Her eyes scanned the words once more, searching for any hints of how her friend was doing. Even though she wrote, her words seemed superficial, as if Jenna was guarding herself like a jealous lover guards their secrets.

* * *

"**Natsuki, it's been a while,"** it began, as usual. **"I hope things haven't been a bother for you, moving in so quickly and all. Thanks for letting me know about the visitors – I'm glad they weren't any trouble."**

"Except that first one," Natsuki snorted, recalling the sickly-looking young man who had demanded to know Jenna's whereabouts. He had been forcibly taken back to his car by the tall young man with red hair, leaving Natsuki a bit shaken and curious.

"**Thanks for that last package – I really missed those pictures. I found a really nice place out in Carthage. Yeah, I know, weird name for somewhere up north, but go figure. It's a nice place, quiet and not many people around. It's pretty old, but I like things like that. I got a job with the local paper as a proof-reader. It's a job, so I can't complain. And it's kind of funny to see what mistakes readers don't get to see.**

**Haru's working now too, at a local gym, of all places. Surprisingly, he's not doing too bad. No, there aren't any plans yet, so don't get all excited. No need to say about what. And if there is, I hope I wasn't as my mother was. The stories I've heard…wow.**

**I'd appreciate it if you could send over a few more books that should still be there – I'm sure they're taking up room, but the cost of postage is atrocious. Send over whichever ones you want to get rid of first. That one series, though, of the hunters – if you could try to get that over, I'd appreciate it. I have a craving to read it suddenly. Must be all this nature around me."**

The letter was signed as all the others were – **"Sorry for the trouble, Jenna"** – and like the others, there was hardly anything truly personal about the letters. Except for her mother and plans. Natsuki shook her head with a grin and laid the letter back on the table, heading for the back room where Jenna's things were stored.

"I may as well pack them before I forget," she shrugged, her mind drifting to her own life at the moment. A lingering curiosity remained in her mind, however, wondering why Jenna was so guarded with her words.

* * *

"So, she's still there, and doing fine," Hatori sighed in relief, striding down the street with his coat blocking the winter winds from him. Akito was still on the hunt, and Hatori was still unable to contact the couple directly, as well as any of the other Sohmas, for fear of revealing their location. But Hatori had seen the postmark on the envelope by the door, and a smile graced his features.

"One day we'll all see you two again, that's a promise," he said to himself, somehow positive they could hear his words.

* * *

Of COURSE it was going to be a happy ending! But a very open-ended ending, no? So, go on, take a guess - I dare ya. I have a feeling there'll be a lot of cameos soon...Please review.


End file.
